


In the end, He fought

by freekiMiliu_22



Series: The Fire in his Eyes [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also why does Techno have two character tags?, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Broken Bones, Burns, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kinda, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mind Manipulation, No beta we die like Tubbo and Tommy's friendship, Protege Tommy AU, Stockholm Syndrome, Technoblade Backstory (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Yes we're finally here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freekiMiliu_22/pseuds/freekiMiliu_22
Summary: "For you, the world."Technoblade lives by his promises, no matter what.--Or--Techno doesn't know why he cares.--[[NOTE: Read Tags before proceeding, this is about their CHARACTERS not the CCs, if any of the CCs state they are uncomfortable I am taking this down
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: The Fire in his Eyes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049219
Comments: 72
Kudos: 450





	1. Freezing

**Author's Note:**

> May I IMPLORE ya'll to never share this, or any other fanfic of them that I wrote, to the content creators mentioned here or is part of the Dream Team SMP. That's kinda pushing their boundaries in my opinion, so please don't.
> 
> And lastly, before reading, here are the CONTENT/TRIGGER WARNINGS, if any of you all feel uncomfortable about these stuff, I would rather you read something else, please take care of yourself and your health first :).
> 
> CW/TW:
> 
> Implied Emotional/Mind Manipulation and Brainwashing  
> Implied Stockholm Syndrome  
> Trauma  
> Hypothermia  
> Description of Burns

"Heh?!" 

There he was, staring down at a child whose palms are halfway through his chests, golden apple still in his mouth partly chewed. They blink, both staring dumbfounded at each other, Techno even more so. 

"Heeeeeeey Blade?"

"What are you doing in my house?" 

He huffed, trying to ignore the voices in his head, screaming at him. His tone came off as blunt but annoyed. Normally, the kid before him would be laughing nervously, he noted. He'd seen Technoblade angry, numerous times actually in his short time being here. An achievement all on its own. 

But no, Technoblade is instead greeted by an impassive stare, an eyebrow raised. 

He resumes digging through Techno's belongings once more, standing up immediately with an obviously full inventory. Techno had to suppress a groan, blood boiling and head ringing with screams, he continued to ignore them. 

_"What are you doing in my house Tommy?"_

There's a growl in his voice, which didn't even get any louder. The simple insinuation at mentioning the kid's name would've made anybody quiver, and for a moment, he sensed fear in Tommy. 

Which shifts back to stubborn determination as he stood his ground, eyes not leaving Techno's as he chomped on his half eaten gapple, trying to assert his courage, which Techno internally found hilarious, stopping himself from snickering. 

"I'm just borrowing some shit." He stated. "It's no big deal."

He hears him chuckle. Techno's eye twitches. 

He laughs. " _What?_ You think I'm just gonna let you waltz in here and steal my stuff?" This has been a rough day already, first with those hitmen wannabe 'Butcher Army' going after his head, to an actual anvil _crushing_ his head (and the mildly nauseating revival process of the Totem), to Phil-

Phil… 

Techno reminds himself to get Phil later, right now, he has a mooch to deal with. 

He is met with a defiant glare. "Oh yeah? Whatchu gonna do about it?" 

As any warrior should, Techno only gripped his pickaxe, blood still dripping from its tip, fresh from Quackity's jaws. ' _Toothpick_.' He thought, chuckling internally at his clever naming skills. 

He'd expect Tommy to cower at the sight. He did so back in Pogtopia, when all Techno had to do was don his armor, intimidating the small child immediately into backing off whenever he was bothering him. But no-

There remains a spark in the kid's eyes, despite the obvious fatigue in those eyebags, for a second, Techno is actually impressed.

But he's still a filthy thief so-

" _Leave_." Techno commanded, with an authority of a man in complete control over the situation. And yet, the kid wouldn't budge. 

"Make me, bitch." 

And there he stood, glaring daggers at Techno who remained there, standing. A long pause as the two men glared at each other. Neither moving from their spot as sparks of tension fills the air. 

Finally, the pickaxe is unequipped. Techno sighs. For the first time, he actually takes a good look at his unwanted visitor. His clothes are torn, almost shredded, the cuts from natural elements he definitely received from being stuck in the middle of nowhere is visible across his body. There always remains a certain jumpiness in his stance, a tremble in his limbs despite being able to stand up to Technoblade's intimidation. He is breathing rather heavily. His once blue burning eyes are grayed out, wide with desperation. 

This isn't normal. 

"What happened to you?" 

It was a simple question, yet it is what got Tommy to back away from him, gritting his teeth. 

"And why should I tell you dick head?" He spat, clearly defensive. 

"Look-" There is audible frustration in Techno's voice "I'm giving you three options here, two of which are gonna be so bad for you, I can assure you Tommy." He chuckled as he spoke. 

"Heh, like I'm listening to you-" 

"Either-" He immediately interrupted his mumbling, raising a single finger. "One, you give me back my stuff and you get off of _my_ property-" He began. 

"Two, I _kill_ you and get back my belongings. Easiest option by far…" He raises his second finger, before walking up, threateningly closer to Tommy who keeps backing away from him. 

" _Or three,_ you tell me what made you think mooching off of me like some raccoon is a great idea, and I, _generously,_ hear you out." He raises his third finger as he speaks, agitated. "It's that simple."

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it? Help me?" He questioned, laughing, earning him a shrug from Techno. 

"Perhaps." He found himself saying. Why is he saying that? 

His ears twitched at the screams of the voices, despite them all being in his head. He was expecting chanting, the cry for blood, or at least the typical ringing of _'E'_ on the back of his skull. But no, there is desperation in these voices, yet not for violence. 

_Protect him!_

_Keep Dream away from him!_

**_He's family!_ **

"Then no." 

Tommy's attempt to walk off is halted by Techno's large form standing between him and the ladder. Instead, he just turned and stomped off into the tunnel he made leading outside. Techno simply followed, witnessing as Tommy ascended the ladders to the snowy tundra outside. 

"You're a fool! You think you can just get vengeance on your own?!" Techno jeered, stopping Tommy in his tracks. The kid turned, staring. 

He knows Tommy. He, Wilbur, and Phil watched the little brat grow into the semi decent warrior he is today. He's been on many of the conflicts he recklessly started, on both sides of the battlefield. He saw the boy's look of despair as he was exiled by his best friend and dearest brother. He witnessed Theseus's journey up to this point. _He saw everything._

There is only one reason he can think of as to why he is here. 

"...You're gonna start a war Tommy?"

He smirked, he lit a fire in the kid and he knew it. Tommy fully turns towards him, the glare still there, bearing into the older warrior.

"Why do you care?" For a second, his voice is low, a seriousness Techno didn't expect from him. "Mr I get peer pressured into becoming _Schlatt's bitch._ " Now that's the Tommy he knew.

" _Stays in the pit_." He mumbled, shrugging.

"YOU STILL BLEW UP L'MANBERG!" 

"First of all, THAT WAS WILBUR-" He snapped. 

" _AND SECOND_ ** _, YOU DON'T THINK THEY DESERVED IT?!"_**

His reaction is surprising, even to himself. There is legitimate anger burning in his chest. Why? As much as the voices yell _family_ or _brother..._ That just ain't true. He should not feel anger _for_ him. He has no relations to this boy, he is merely the son of Techno's closest friend, nothing more. 

Phil… 

"I kept telling you, it was the _government_ . Look at how it destroyed Wilbur-" A look of regret immediately shows in Tommy's face. "How it turned _Tubbo_ against you!" 

Regret turns into despair as Tommy forcefully shook off Technoblade's grip on his shoulders, Techno not even aware he was grabbing him in the first place.

"They messed with me." He began, smirking. "Don't you want revenge, Tommy?" 

"Because now's the time for _revenge_!" He growled. 

" _Stop it!_ " The kid protested, shaking his head. He barely stayed standing, arms wrapping around himself as he trembled, either by the turbulent winds pelting him or his own turbulent feelings. The spark in his eyes had fallen into dejection as he stared up at Techno, unsure of himself. 

"I just wanted my disk back-" He trembles as he spoke. "I just-" 

"You just wanted _Tubbo_ back." Slowly this time, Technoblade steps forward, and places his palm as gently as possible on the smaller warrior's shoulder. Tommy shivers in his touch, but doesn't respond. Techno presses on. 

" _Join me, Tommy_ **_._ **" His voice is uncharacteristically soft, comforting as he held Tommy close, he felt the child relaxing in his hand. He pulls him closer, staring down deep into his soul, eye to eye, as a fire lit in his. 

"Together we can put an end to TYRANNY. Make them _pay_ for what they did to us, Tommy!" He declared. Tommy is still staring at his eyes, unflinching.

"I once fought with them as brothers, and yet what did they do? They betrayed me, hunted me down, locked up _Phil_."

Techno watched as the implication set in, he didn't have to point out that his precious L'Manberg just locked up his closest friend, Tommy's own father. 

"Y-You're joking, right?" Tommy gave him a nervous laugh. "Seriously, _Phil?"_ There is a look of disbelief in his face, smiling like it ain't real. 

"It's true." He pulls away. There is a long pause as the new information whirled in Tommy's head, processing what he just learned barely believing it.

"And then there's you."

"Tell me something Tommy" Techno started. "How much did you sacrifice for that country only for you to end up here the moment Dream, _a foreign power_ , threatened them? What type of government can't protect its citizens? Let alone one of its officials and founders?!" His arms are wide out, wind picking up behind him, his regal cape dancing in the air, like his statement is backed by the forces of nature itself. And yet, Tommy turned away. 

"Look, if you think for a second I would- I would hurt them." He declared, voice low, Techno sensing a small lack of assurance. 

"Well you kind of got to if you want to get your disk back." Techno crosses his arms. 

"If you are still trying to convince me to destroy L'Manberg, forget it." Techno hears a legitimate conviction forming in his tone as Tommy pushes through him, walking away, Techno's smirk only growing larger. 

"Fine, good luck getting _anything_ back Tommy! You can't even get any proper equipment on your own, let alone take back what's yours!" At that, Tommy is already walking off into the blizzard. 

"Yeah! Well I don't even NEED your help Techno!" He yelled from the distance as he kept marching off. 

"Fool! You will end up _dead_ without me or my stuff- Actually, you know what? _Keep it_! Let's see how badly you'll mess it up. Don't come crawling back to me!" He spat, earning a resentful glare from the kid, a glare he felt despite their already considerable distance, feeling it burn at his skin, regardless of the actual cold around him. 

"FINE!" Tommy spats. 

" **FINE!** " Techno spat back. 

With a scoff, Tommy ran off, his form fading in the distance, until all Techno could see was snow. The retired warrior sighed and turned away, back into his cabin, ignoring the gnawing feeling he is having, it wasn't the cold. 

Briefly, he finds himself wondering about how ill-equipped for the chill Tommy is, how his barely holding together clothing is gonna shield him from freezing to death. Then he wonders why he cares. The kid despises him, he shouldn't give a damn about somebody who also definitely doesn't. He shakes his head, trying to clear this gnawing feeling inside his gut, guilt. 

And then he remembers him. 

His closest, and only _friend_. 

Oh god-

"Tommy?!" Without realizing it, he found himself rushing through the snow, calling out for his name. His calls became more and more desperate as he kept searching the wide tundra, trying to remember what he got from mapping out the area. Tommy should be heading back to exile- He shouldn't have gone far should he? No, he couldn't. He's seen his condition. Tommy wouldn't have the strength if he tried. _Tommy wouldn't have the strength if he tried…_ Crap. 

Just as he was beginning to panic, he spotted a familiar red. 

Gasping, unaware he's been holding his breath for so long, he ran. Digging through snow trying to free the half buried form of whom he immediately identified as Tommy, he dug and dug and dug, ignoring the sting on his fingertips as he kept clawing into snow like that. He cursed himself for not bringing a shovel, finding himself praying to Prime or whatever god is even up there that he isn't too late. Soon, he managed to grab onto Tommy's still shivering form. Shivering? Good, he is alive. 

And he runs back to his base, carrying the small form closely in his chest, hugging the shivering kid tightly as he shields him from any hostile mobs he doesn't even bother to defend against, ignoring the arrows striking him or the creepers exploding before him. He just kept running, not even bothering to think why he was doing this. It doesn't matter, there's only one thing in his head and one thing only. 

_Phil, I won't let you down again._

\---

_The sun sets one final time on their cold land. The wind howls its swan song, as the cold embraces a lone warrior, as if asking him to reconsider leaving. No, there is no more future in this dying world, they must pass as the once great empire they had created fell before them. The very first empire he founded, and definitely the last. Technoblade could only scoff at the sight of his future abandoned creation, having left all of his earthly valuables to any future scavenger willing to find it, or to rot in his on_ _ce pristine palace. The pride he would've felt buried in a pit of regret and anger._

_None of these were worth it._

_Yet still, the pride r_ _emained, like a flickering candle amidst a blizzard, he felt it amongst the storm of bitterness. For he had not created this kingdom alone._

_Philza stood besides him as he took one final glance of their fallen empire. Techno will always remember his words, one that forged their bond for the decades to come._

_"For you Techno, the world."_

_A rare warmth envelops his chest. Someday, he will repay him, three-fold. Words cannot express how much he owed this man. There is no other person he would gladly fight the world for than him. And as this world crumbles beneath him, and he gets separated from Phil once more, only one thought is in his mind._

_"For you Phil, the world."_

_And that's how it should be._


	2. Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno now has Tommy to worry about
> 
> Yet he still doesn't understand why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW/TW:
> 
> Hypothermia  
> Manipulation

For the whole day, Techno could've sworn he forgot to breathe. 

He knows how to deal with hypothermia, he ruled an ice kingdom for crying out loud. He needed to keep the kid warm, having already lit the fireplace, laying Tommy beside it, still shivering despite being almost near enough for the flickering flames to lick his skin. Immediately, Techno sliced off Tommy's almost frozen solid clothing, throwing over his large cape around the younger boy who clings to it, trembling. Uncaring of making a mess, Techno digs through his belongings, grabbing the first oversized spare clothes he can find. He makes quick work clothing the freezing child before him, he can almost feel him snuggling into his palms. 

The warrior flinches away immediately. 

Grabbing wool dipped in warm water, he begins patting the kid's chilled skin, making sure he is only patting his neck and chest. He still sees Tommy visibly breathing, good, it is mild at the very least, he can recover. 

Techno soon found himself cooking him soup from spare mushrooms he collected the other day, he was fully intending to use them for potions but that has to wait, for now, Tommy. It wasn't until he was gently feeding the dazed Tommyinnit that awareness struck him. 

Why is he doing this? 

" _ D-Dream… _ " Techno's ear twitched upon hearing the kid's little whisper. 

" _ W-W-W-Where are you..? _ " He stares into the flames, almost reaching out to it. " _ I'm cold… _ "

Even the hardened warrior couldn't hide his dismay at those words. He grabs Tommy's arm before his fingers reach the furnace. Tommy flinched at his touch, Techno grimacing as he slowly pulled the arm back. He was about to reach for the soup once more when he felt a tug on his sleeves. Tommy is staring up at him, confused. 

" _ Dream..?"  _ He cried, grabbing onto Techno and collapsing onto his chest, wrapping his arms around him. " _ Dream..! _ " 

The Piglin couldn't respond, he was being hugged tightly by Tommyinnit, the kid who just a few months ago  _ swore _ he hated him. Techno's arms dangled awkwardly in the air, shaking, unsure what to do. He feels Tommy clinging tighter into his cape. He is being treated like a pillow! The audacity! 

" _ Y-Y-You won't leave again _ …  _ R-Right? _ " He looks up, teeth clattering as he speaks. " _ P-Please don't leave D-Dream- _ " He whimpers, glazed gray eyes staring pleadingly into Techno's own. 

He finds himself slowly returning the hug, his arms hesitantly wrapping around Tommy with a gentleness and protectiveness he didn't expect he possessed.

"I'm here Tommy." He whispers. "I'm right here…"

" _ Dream…  _ " Tommy breathes out, Techno feeling him relaxing in his embrace.They both just stood there, in silence, the only sound being the brief flickers in the fireplace. Techno didn't even notice he was already patting him on the back, the only thing that's left that he wasn't doing was singing a soothing tune. No, that's Wil's or Phil's job. 

Philza.

How would he react if he saw this? Surely he wouldn't like seeing what has become of his youngest son, neither should he be entrusting him to Techno of all people. So why is he here? Consoling a freezing traumatized kid like a bro-

No. 

_ He doesn't understand. _

His gaze returns to Tommy, now wearing the same blue uniform as Techno, all too big for his smaller stature. Only  _ one _ other person gets to wear the same regalia. That wasn't the only change however, as he noticed the kid's messy blonde hair had grown since last seeing him months ago. The sight is uncanny, all too familiar, like holding a smaller form of  _ him _ , a spitting image of that winged man he respected the most. This time, it is Techno who trembled. 

_ He doesn't think he ever will.  _

And so, a day passed… 

… 

..

.

Techno had since moved Tommy downstairs to that ugly little cave he built. He had managed to get it warmed up, dragging in a makeshift furnace with a campfire and a trapdoor serving as a chimney. 

Techno recalls that Tommy wasn't even able to set up a bed before he was caught stealing. Maybe he wasn't even planning on making one? He might have just made this tunnel as swift get-away whenever he decides to steal his stuff again. That's stupid, then again, what did Tommy ever did that could not be considered stupid? And that is coming from Techno. 

He sighs. 

For a brief moment, Techno wasn't sure if he was even allowed to make him a bed, considering he's definitely not allowed to set up his spawn point outside of Dream's supervision. Shrugging, he's decided that'll be tomorrow Techno's problem.

Right now, Tommy slept, tucked peacefully in this brand new bed Techno had graciously built for him. The kid hasn't woken up yet. Techno found himself watching over him, chest rising and falling, still clearly alive, far more peaceful looking than that raggedy raccoon he found under his floorboards. 

_ What is he doing?  _

He groans, placing both palms on his face, fingers clenching. As he drags his hands back down to his side, he stares up, looking dazed at the cobblestone ceiling. The voices had since quieted down to a murmur, soft whispers urging him to stay and protect Tommy beneath the constant buzzing of  _ E's _ . It annoys him, he thinks as he began ruffling his hair. He should be out grinding right about now, not nursing some brat. Who knows when L'Manberg is going to recover and try the whole execution thing again? Who knows if they even kept his stuff? Who knows what they are doing to Philza? This is annoying, it really is. 

_ Why is it bothering him?  _

L'Manberg may rival a roach in its persistence to survive, but they are also vulnerable, a group of cowards who had brought all of its misfortune unto itself, and Techno will  _ be _ that misfortune. They wouldn't dare provoke him further, not when they have his gear as leverage. Philza might have to wait for him a little while longer, but it's not like he can't handle himself, Techno trusts that he could, they probably wouldn't have forged a bond otherwise. He's safe. 

Everything should be fine. 

But here he is, watching over the kid anxiously, constantly checking how alive he is. Who would run off in the middle of a snow biome with nothing but his torn up clothes in the first place? Was he expecting to die?! The fool! 

Techno is not at all qualified to be a caretaker, never. Yet still, he sighs as he gets up, stomping up the ladder. He digs for a bowl of mushrooms, cooking would surely get his mind preoccupied enough to ignore the incessant whining about Tommy in the back of head. 

There's no more mushrooms. 

Gee, he wonders why? Surely he couldn't have just used it all up on potions didn't he? It's fine, it's fine. 

With a heavy sigh, he proceeds up stairs, nodding at Edward who vibrates on sight. His enderman roommate can keep watch, right now, he has to refill his mushroom supply. Good old fashion grinding, that's something he could do, nice and familiar, he likes that. With gear downgraded from what he had before, he heads out. 

He didn't expect what he saw waiting for him outside. Well, maybe he did. 

A familiar porcelain mask, chipped, cracked, yet polished, almost as white as the snow surrounding the green cladded masked individual. It smiles blankly at him, as it slowly begins stepping closer. Techno had to stop himself from instinctively reaching for his pickaxe, not willing to show fear in the face of his rival, his equal. 

"Dream?" 

He calls. 

"Techno?" 

The man calls back. 

And they stare at each other, moments flying by as they stand there still like statues, with only their clothes daring to move, swooping with the frigid winds. This lasts for what felt like hours, neither of the two warriors letting even a slight jerk of their body be visible to the other. Their stare down almost boiling the ice around them. 

"Dream! Welcome welcome."

Techno decided to be the one to cut the silence, opening his doors for his… Enemy? Ally? Their relationships weren't very clear at the moment. 

Dream merely chuckled, stepping in. Techno shuts the door before the blizzard invites itself in as well. Looking back, he sees Dream casually staring up at Edward, ignoring the enderman's growls. Techno sighs, crossing his arms and leaning on the door frame. 

"Now you don't have to bother my roommate, he doesn't appreciate getting stared at." He earns another chuckle from his masked visitor. 

"What?  _ Roommate _ ?" Dream looked at him incredulously. 

"Aww don't get discriminatory now Dream, not all endermen are homeless." With that, Dream's chuckle turns to full on laughter. 

"No, no, I would never-" He raises his mask just a little, wiping tears from the corner of his eyes. It is Techno's turn to chuckle.

"Look, if you're here just to be jealous of Edward then it's best you to get going." Smirk. 

"And why would I be  _ jealous _ of Edward?" Dream was clearly trying to suppress laughter which he failed at miserably. 

"Come on Dream-" 

"Do you even have a house?" 

He laughs, Dream screaming " _ What?! _ " Causing him to laugh even harder. 

"Oh my god, I wasn't even being serious, but I was right?! Big scary  _ Dream _ lives in a two by two cardboard box!" 

"I HAVE a house!" Dream tried explaining only to be met by continues laughter. "It's big- hidden and- and… it's a secret base alright." Technoblade is  _ wheezing _ . 

"Yeeeaaaaah you have a house and Tommy's still in L'Manberg." 

This goes on for longer than they care to admit. Dream at the very least took it in stride, not exactly offended, not that it stops Techno from finding humor in taunting him. Still, they sounded more like lifelong buddies than tentative allies. Homeless or not, he has to admit, he respected Dream. Well, respected enough that he had welcomed him into his own home. 

Speaking of… 

"So what brings you here… Old friend?" He had since ceased his taunts, though there is still a chuckle in his voice. Techno had added the last phrase hesitantly, eyeing the man before him. 

Dream merely hums, fingers trailing on his many chests as he scans the area. Techno felt a bead of sweat drip from his forehead, as the uneasiness grew with each step Dream took further into his home, so painfully slowly. 

"We have… a bit of a problem." Dream finally speaks up after letting the quiet stew. He turns, head slightly tilted as he eyes Techno curiously. 

"You may have seen Tommy lately, haven't you?" He inches closer, and Techno struggled to keep himself from stepping back. 

"No." He responds, voice steady. "Why are you asking me? The violent anarchist hiding up in the Arctic? You know Dream- you know I am hiding for a reason."

"That's true…" Dream trails off, stepping forward, passing him. He stares at the ladder leading downstairs. "Would you mind if I check though?" 

Techno shrugs. "By all means-" He's going to act at the very least, polite enough. "Raid my house." Still, a tinge of sarcasm shall always remain. 

He can see the faint smirk at the side of his guest's face as he trails behind him. He begins climbing down to the first basement. "You know, it's kinda  _ your _ fault you randomly put him just blocks away from my base. What were you expecting?"

" _That he wouldn't have_ _left_." 

Suddenly, the room felt cold, freezing more than the blizzard outside upon Dream's drastic change of tone. Techno simply stares back at his visitor who looks at him through narrowed eyes. The exiled warrior doesn't budge as he feels seconds pass, before Dream simply turns around, and keeps searching. 

"Mmm-hmm, but that wouldn't be a problem if he's not here." Dream continues peering through his chests. "Wouldn't it?" 

"Well of course." He follows closely. Dream not even verbally asking permission to head further down, as Techno already nodded. He taps his feet impatiently, standing atop the smooth stone which keeps Tommy's temporary room underneath hidden. As Dream kept scouring the place, Techno noticed his guest briefly placed his fingers on his pickaxe, he stares and Dream reflexively flinched. Techno was not even sure if Dream was actually threatened by his glare, or if it's just his rival not being dumb enough to cause property damage in the one base of his strongest tentative ally, maybe even both. 

Keyword being  _ tentative.  _

"Well, I think you're just about done here, buh-bye Dream." Techno spoke, gesturing towards the ladder leading upstairs. Dream is silent, but he can sense the man's frustration. 

Yet Dream remained where he was standing. "Techno…" His voice is low, almost a whisper. "You remember the story you told Tommy back then… The story of Theseus, right?" 

"Pfft, how can I forget?" He crossed his arms, looking baffled at the other man. 

"Right right, English major…" Dream shook his head, sighing. "Now, let me remind you of another character in the story, one called King Lycomedes."

It isn't hard to know where this is going. Dream finally moved from his spot, walking towards him slowly, threateningly, except this time, Techno had grown accustomed to the other's threats and stood firmly, not even feeling internally intimiated. Dream seems to have sensed this, and stopped. 

"I'm sure you know how  _ Theseus's  _ story ended." It's not a question by the masked individual, it's a statement. Techno no longer bothers hiding his glare. 

"Look, is this your attempt at threatening me Dream?" His voice has no trace of shakiness. "Because let me tell you something."

This time, it was he who took a step forward, Dream stepping back, looking almost smaller in comparison, as Techno loomed over him, hands not even touching any of his remaining weapons. 

He can sense his fear. 

"I am an  **_Anarchist_ ** ." He declared, arms wide open. "I do not respond with orders, nor attempts at writing my script-" 

He leans down, Dream can feel his cold breath fogging up his mask. "Give me something mutually beneficial, and I'll consider playing the part."

"That is how I work, Dream, you should know that by now."

"Hehe.. ah ha ha HA!" 

A chuckle, then giggle, then laughter. Techno had to pull back as Dream responds with maniacal laughing, holding his mask as he tilts his head dumbfounded at Techno.

"Oh I know" There is a roughness in his voice, raw after all that laughing. "And you know you aren't in any position to make demands."

Dream circles around him, observing him with the interest of a lion to a deer. "Remember who saved you from getting a head full of anvil."

Oh, that. 

"Yeah, I remember." He scratches the back of his head as Dream continues moving around him. "I know you're going to keep dangling that favor over me, can't you just, you know- cash it in now? Might save you a lot of time finding Tommy."

"Like- Don't you have anything better to do?" He questioned. 

"Aww, is it annoying you already,  _ Blade _ ?" 

Techno's eye twitched briefly upon the nickname leaving Dream's mouth, there is a short shudder as he turns to Dream, who he can see is smiling smugly underneath the mask. His teeth gritting, annoyed at how poorly he himself is reacting, and the fact that he was reacting at all. 

He shouldn't be surprised. 

That's all he is to him. 

"Hmmm.." Placing a hand on his chin, Dream looks away. "Perhaps, but, I think it's best I save it for later."

"Then what are you waiting for? Your business is over Dream, go home."

_ Not that he has a home in the first place.  _ The thought  briefly crossed his mind, though he did not verbalize it. His guest merely shrugged and took a step on the ladder, turning back towards him. 

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you."

"Yeah yeah, come raid my stuff again- Bye!" 

_ Crack _

Upon Dream's second step up the ladders, they both heard it, turning to look at the corner of the room. The floor cracking.

_ "Dream? Dream is that you?" _

…Crap. 

For the first time in months, Techno felt his heart drop. He hears screaming in his head as the voices panic, crying out as Dream steps back down. Techno is frozen, as Dream turns to look at him, him seeing the clear smirk on the other man's face, widening behind the mask.

No. 

"Tommy?" 

With his call, the sound of smooth stone cracking ceased, and there was a short pause. 

And then, a  _ gasp _ . 

" _ Dream! My friend! _ " A desperate cry is heard under the floor. Techno turned to see Dream now standing upon the very same stone hiding the way down to Tommy. 

"Where have you been Tommy..?" Something is wrong. "I've been worried and sick…" The sing-song tone, the fake kindness, it is all evident in the man's words. 

The voices  **_screamed_ ** .

_ What are you doing?!  _

_ Protect him!  _

_ Don't let Dream come near!  _

_ Save Tommy!  _

**_HE'S YOUR BROTHER DAMNIT!!!_ **

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of cracking returning, Dream had taken a step back as the stone crumbled just in front of him, cobble crashing to the ground before a delirious looking kid staring wide eyed at him. 

Shit. 

" _ Dream! _ " Tommy calls out, arms reaching out for his former nemesis. Dream chuckles as he steps towards the ladder, that was until he was stopped by a hand roughly grabbing him by the shoulder. 

_ What is he doing? What is he doing- Whatishedoing whatishedoing whatishedoingwhatishedoingwhatishe- _

"No."

Is all he could say, his raging thoughts echo with the voices' desperate pleas. He knows he must look deranged as Dream immediately shrugs off his hand, which is sore, only now does he realize he was grasping so hard his knuckles turned white. He senses pain in his guest. 

And there's also one other thing. 

_ Fear. _

"Techno-"

" **There will be no favors to honor if you dare take a single step.** "

He watches the subtle trembling of Dream's form, the single bead of sweat from the man's forehead. His sensitive ears catch the beating of Dream's heart, along with a chorus of chanting. They are restless, they haven't been quenched for so long, they are thirsty, they need his blood. Blood blood blood blood blood _blood_ _blood blood blood-_

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

"NO!" 

_ CLANG _

His eyes widened and for a moment he came crashing back down to reality. His pickaxe, which he hadn't even noticed he was swinging, was parried by a sword, its wielder he didn't notice having rushed towards him, protecting his own rival and former probable ally from his wrath. Techno shook as he stares bewildered at the man he is clashing with, or more appropriately, the kid. 

The same kid he had sheltered, the same kid that was obviously mentally wrecked by the very same man he is protecting. 

Tommy is barely holding back the weight of Technoblade's pickaxe. His legs shook as he pants, still weak from nearly freezing to death yesterday. Techno could easily strike him down, cleave through him like butter, before charging forward to slay his supposed friend. 

But he wouldn't. 

The voices hushed, there are still pleading but not for blood. They sound… Worried. Techno feels himself hesitating, the voices keep echoing. 

_ Tommy!  _

_ No!  _

_ Damnit Tommy!  _

_ Don't hurt him!  _

His arms shook as his grip loosen, soon, Tommy had enough strength to disarm him. Shoving him a few feet off of him and Dream. Toothpick clattering on ground out of reach. 

"That's enough."

Their attention returns to Dream, who is standing unperturbed behind Tommy. Unlike prior, he looks unreadable, no discernable emotions nor reactions can be sensed coming off of him. One thing is certain however, Techno no longer senses his fear. This turn of events have made his  _ prey _ unafraid. 

Tommy doesn't lower his sword however, eyes still trained on Techno, waiting for him to strike back, like a proper warrior should. Techno couldn't help but recall his and Tommy's fight in the pit, the rage in the kid's eyes directed at him for killing Tubbo, that spark-

Why is he feeling genuine sadness in seeing it  _ gone _ ? 

Before him stands protectively a weak trembling kid, eyes dull, no longer having that fierce determination to fight he had known Tommy to always have. This kid knew he wouldn't stand a chance against Techno, he KNEW that if Techno so chooses, he will die trying to defend the person behind him, the man who molded him into this- this  _ thing _ Phil wouldn't recognize. 

_ Phil _ … 

That same man spoke up.

"What do you say... I cash in that  _ favor..? _ " 

_ He wishes he can say sorry.  _

\---

_ It was only recently did Techno learn of the arrival of Phil's other sons a few days ago.  _

_ He recalls hearing of the news of Phil having them, he doesn't exactly know the details but Phil seems genuinely happy. _

_ Why not ruin his day?  _

_ "Two more?!" He chuckled. "Sucks for those kids, am I right?"  _

_ He hears his friend laugh on the other side of the communicator.  _

_ "Hey!" His friend scolded, though he can still hear the laughter in his voice. "Wil turned out well" _

_ "Oh yeah, didn't he put us on an unfair trial recently?"  _

_ He was met with more laughter, you'd think a father would be more concerned about his own son being the judge and executioner on their recent war crime, but still- Philza has always had a laissez faire approach to parenting.  _

_ It's probably because he hangs out with him too much. _

_ He probably shouldn't.  _

_ Their casual bickering was interrupted by the sound of alerts from his associate, Pete, apparently somebody is attempting a raid? Seriously?  _

_ He was alerted by a message popping up in his chat.  _

_ Tommyinnit: Phil, my friend _

_ Tommyinnit: it's nothing personal _

_ He couldn't help but chuckle.  _

_ "Phil, I think your kid is after you specifically." _

_ The baffled face Phil gave him that day is something he still remembers, and snicker at every now and again. Well, it's time to put down the brat. Sorry Phil. _

_ He may have never been with him as much as Phil, or even Wilbur, but he's seen him grow, even from afar. He sometimes questions whether they were actually related, as he can almost see a mini him in that chaotic child.  _

_ He almost feels proud.  _

_ But attempting to quote on quote "assassinate" Philza? The kid has balls.  _

_ Well, this at least might be fun.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So
> 
> Canon just broke this duo apart huh?  
> Let me just uhhh... Cope by taking Canon inspiration, sure.


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did he made the right decision?
> 
> He doubts it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while, been busy, sorry about that. I hope the length is worth it. Consider this the climax. 
> 
> To SBI fans, I'm so sorry in advance. 
> 
> CW/TW:  
> Blood  
> Manipulation  
> Self-Deprecating Thoughts

It is a pleasant day, quiet, peaceful, surprisingly sunny, the blizzards having ceased days ago. At least, no blizzard came as close to when he and Dream had their talk a couple of months prior, their deal having been finalized. 

He remembers, their conversation echoing in his mind.

_ "I'll let Tommy live, for now." _

_ "Just- Tell me what you want, Dream." _

His thoughts were interrupted by the whizz of a weapon, clanging as it struck his shield. The attacker was pushed back. Snow flew not from the sky above, but the ground below, kicked into the air by his opponent doing a running leap at him. The armored pig easily blocks the axe aimed for his head, shoving the boy onto a tree a few feet behind him. The boy lands roughly, coughing, but just as quickly, seconds later he is back to his feet in a battle stance. The older one smirked. 

Techno's mind couldn't help but keep wandering. 

_ "What?"  _

_ "It seems simple enough, not up to task, Techno?" _

The words continue playing in his head as the pickaxe wielder chuckled, watching the axe wielding kid growl at him despite choosing to stay in place. The glare this kid is giving him is focused however, trained at his armor, clearly looking for chunks in durability. Good. 

He's just taking so goddamn slow. 

"Is that all you got, Tommy?" He raises Toothpick, pointing tauntingly at his opponent. 

Tommy grits his teeth and responds. "What do you mean- WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALL I GOT?!" He swung wildly at Techno, the more experienced warrior simply sidestepping away from his blade. The more he swings, the less accurate he became as the battle lasted, only exhausting himself further and further. This has Techno rolling his eyes in amusement, which seems to further tick the kid off. 

Tommy leapt to the air, axe raised above his head, bearing down at Techno once again, the exact same move from before. He sighs as his mind flashes- 

_ "It's not that…" _

_ "Hmm?" _

_ "It's just- He's Tommy!" _

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I GOT, BITCH!" The axe lands heavily on his shield. Techno was briefly taken aback, snapped back into reality as he felt his legs sink into the snow at the weight of Tommy's rage fueled strike nearly knocking him to the ground. Not bad. 

But that's not what the lesson is all about.

The axe had sunk into his shield, and Tommy's eyes widened, realizing he couldn't pull it out quick enough for Techno to pull him from the air and slam him onto the ground. He gasped, lying prone, screaming at Techno whose pickaxe was pressed on his throat, his weight keeping Tommy restrained as he struggled, futile. 

He recalls Dream asking… 

_ "You don't think he has any potential..?" _

He is starting to question the very same thing. 

"What did I tell you about charging recklessly?" Tommy continues to struggle under him like a cornered animal. He shook his head, didn't he learn anything since the past few weeks? 

He eventually stops struggling, looking up at Techno with a defiant glare.

"Go fuck yourself, Technoblade." Very intimidating. 

He doesn't respond to his cursing, instead,Techno leans down, staring right at him, dead straight into his eyes as his pick pressed closer on the kid's throat. He can sense the boy tense with his chilled breath grazing his neck. The boy continues to pant heavily, still struggling. He could very well kill him, he really could. Imagine if they were actually trying to take each other's life? 

Tommy would be dead. 

"What are you gonna do now, Tommy?" He whispered into Tommy's ear, moving back to stare expectantly at the kid for his next move. 

Yet in the future, Technoblade himself shall admit he did not expect what he heard as the young warrior's reply; a low chuckle. Despite his position, despite the intensity of his current situation, Tommyinnit laughs, his defiant glare not faltering.

"Pfft ha ha Ha HA! You're such an idiot!" 

His ear twitched as he heard a click. Before he actually noticed it, Tommy's balled up fist struck snow, under it, a button, pressed. Techno immediately got up to his feet, jumping in the air as the ground caves in under the younger. Techno landing just at the edge of the pit as Tommy gasped, frantically trying to grab an ender pearl as he fell. 

"TOMMY!" He heard himself calling as he peers at the edge, the bottom glows ominously orange, filled with lava. Techno reaches out as Tommy finally took out an ender pearl and throws-

Just barely reaching the edge. 

He yelped as Techno barely managed to grab his hand, pulling him to safety before the lava could claim him. The shield and axe fell, a sizzling sound that could've very well been their bodies if Techno didn't have his reflexes. They both landed roughly on the snow, panting heavily. That could've been Tommy. The fool thought he could lava trap him. The idiot. 

Techno turned to see Tommy shakily getting on his knees, teeth grinding, fist slamming to the ground.

"DAMNIT! I was this close! _This_ close _!_ What the hell?!" He kept cursing, angrily punching dirt as Techno stood up, slowly, watching Tommy scream out his disappointment. The nerve, was he really trying to kill him? Techno crosses his arms, hesitantly admitting to himself… the kid still has guts. 

The experience reminds him one last time of his talk with Dream. 

_ "It isn't that." _

He smirks knowingly. He knew the moment he saw through him that fateful night, when Tommy stepped forward, fearlessly blocking his pick protecting his apparent 'friend'. Dream, this fearsome  _ god  _ of this realm, was afraid of one thing,  _ one specific thing _ they both witnessed back then. 

Potential. 

_ "It's just- I think he has too much." _

He steps forward. Tommy glaring up, furious, Techno doesn't sense the heat of anger directed at him however, no, the anger is internal. Tommy is angry not towards the opponent he failed to kill, but mostly in himself. 

He really shouldn't be. 

Even Techno could admit that. 

_ "Don't you?"  _

With that, he fully sinks back down to the present, watching the warrior before him claw at the snow. His glare hasn't left Techno, who chuckled, reaching out a hand for Tommy to take. 

"That's enough." He said, satisfaction of their progress can be heard in his tone. 

The glare persists however. " _ Fuck you _ ." He replied. Techno again, simply rolled his eyes. 

"Come on now, you almost got me." There was a brief glow of pride on Tommy's face, before Techno scoffed. "OK, maybe not  _ almost. _ "

Tommy visibly deflates at his words, sinking back into himself. With a "Tsk." Techno gently grabbed him, pulling him up to his feet. Tommy is still refusing to look at him. 

"I could've taken you." Tommy's fist clenched as he kept glaring at the ground. "Oh you would've been so dead Technoblade."

"You could've." Techno couldn't help but snicker at the thought, which finally got Tommy to look up and glare at him. "Or you most likely would have died. Look, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here."

He got a scoff for a reply. "Is that a fucking challenge? You really think I can't kill you, Technoblade?" Techno  _ immediately _ laughed at that attempt of a serious threat. "Oh fuck off you stupid pig, you were about to die!" 

"AHAHAHAHA-" Techno clutches his stomach, he can barely breathe. "YOU- You  _ really  _ thought you could've- You could've pulled that off?!" 

"Quit mocking me you son of a bitch-" But he was interrupted by the continued wheeze coming from Techno. 

"Yeah, yeah, how many years of training will  _ that  _ take?" He wipes a tear. 

" _ Oh look at me I'm Technoblade"  _ Tommy waves his arms around. _ "I'm the best PVPer on the server and I never die _ !"

"Thanks." 

"Oh you know that's fucking bullshit." Tommy sneered. 

Techno crossed his arms. "Oh yeah." He tilts his head. "When's the last time you saw me die?" 

"Since- Since uh-" Tommy paused. Techno smirked at that. 

"I rest my case." He stated, walking away with a slight swagger on his steps. Tommy turned to him, eyes wide. 

"I saw you die once to HBomb!" Tommy pipes up, smiling triumphantly. "Whaaaaaat? Bitch can't handle a bit of parkour?" 

"You do realize how not true that is?" He came out with a bad case of fall damage, Techno refuses to die by fall damage. 

"Pfft yeah right." The other said dismissively, getting Techno to turn to look at him. 

"You were  _ there _ ! Come on." He jeered back between gritted teeth as Tommy laughed at him. " _ Come ooooon. _ " He points at himself incredulously, earning him another giggling scoff from Tommy. 

"Yeah I was. I gotta say, that was  _ quite _ fucking pathetic of you,  _ Blade. _ " Tommy sounded like he thinks he's won. He laughed, and Techno had to pinch the bridge of his nose, trying so hard not to sigh too deeply that it ended up becoming a groan.

He kept rubbing the corner between his eyes. "We'll continue tomorrow."

"Or what? Pffft is Technoblade scared of Tommyinnit? Holy shit!" Tommy continues to jeer, stepping closer and leaning in. "The Blade, afraid of getting backstabbed by a child."

"Oh, so you admit you're a  _ child _ then?" He placed a hand on his hips. 

"I do so long as it's funny." He follows Technoblade who is starting to walk away to the direction of his home. 

There was a long and awkward silence as Techno just kept marching forward, the audible crunch of their boots is all Tommy is hearing. He quickened his pace, running up to Techno who seems to be furthering the distance between them. 

"So are we doing this or what?" He challenges. Techno groans loudly in response, hands on his face as Tommy laughs. 

"So you ARE a pussy!" Tommy raises a finger, pointing at him mockingly. 

He ignores him, drowning out Tommy's continuous chants of "Pussyblade! Pussyblade!" The chattering in his head joining in. Soon, Techno had quickened so much he was almost sprinting, Tommy needing to run however, panting but clearly still having the energy to keep up with Techno's pace. 

All the while, Techno's face is still buried in his palms. 

"Look, I can gladly give you a challenge if you want." He offered, lowering his hands. 

"Pfft, and what's that?" There's still a snicker in Tommy's voice.

"Nah, you'd probably fail. Far too hard, especially for you." He stated. Walking further away casually. Seemingly intriguing Tommy.

"Wha- What's the challenge, Techno?" He is not even attempting to hide his interest. 

"Naaaaah." Techno dismissed, successfully getting to Tommy's nerves. 

"Oi  _ dickhead _ ." Oh Tommy's pissed. "What's the challenge?" 

Techno smirked. 

"Are you sure about this, Tommy?" He stopped, letting Tommy catch up. 

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE GET TO THE POINT ALREADY YOU PIG BASTARD!" 

Techno laughed, watching Tommy' s face redden the more he continued laughing. Tommy throwing a string of colorful curses until finally, Techno stops, wiping tears from his eyes. 

"Alright alright, listen-" He calms, despite Tommy's barely restrained temper tantrum. "And I'll just say this once so listen carefully." 

"What you have to do…"

He leans in so close to Tommy's ear. His cold breath tickling the younger's eardrums, but Tommy leans in as well despite it, legitimately curious. 

"Is…"

Closer, anytime now-

"For 20 minutes…"

Closer-

" **_Just shut up._ ** "

He leans back, waiting for his challenge to sink into Tommy. Who is looking dumbfounded. It is taking a while. 

"Look, if you succeed I could very well finally call you an  _ Alpha Male _ ." His mind drifts back to SMPEarth and their whole debacle there. 

After minutes staring blankly at the horizon, Tommy's gears clicked together. 

"What the fuck do you mean  _ shut up _ ?!" He snapped. "This is your challenge?! I can be the quietest motherfucker you ever seen! I swear to- Ooooh I'll show you Techno-" 

"Aaaaand you failed." Techno had turned and began walking away from the baffled Tommyinnit. 

"Wha?! That's not fair- You expected me to respond!!" Tommy chases after his trail. 

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you are! I demand a retry!" Techno couldn't help but smirk. Tommy's childishness is showing. 

"Nah, guess the title of Alpha Male just isn't for you." He chuckles as he moves forward. "Maybe  _ you _ should return to calling me that huh." Not that Tommy ever did. 

"Oh yeah?! Well- I'll race you! I'll speedrun getting to your house bitch!" He pushes forwards, Techno letting him overtake him. 

"Do you even know where you're going?" Techno watches as Tommy throws him a string of curses from afar. Techno doesn't notice it, but he is legitimately smiling. 

Not that Tommy could see that. 

It is rather surreal seeing Tommy be… Well, more like Tommy again. Just a few months ago he was a shivering wreck begging for Dream to not leave him. Now, while he has his moments, Techno could see a bit of the sparkle he knew Tommy always had within his eyes. 

Oh how Phil would've loved to see it. 

… _ He _ loves seeing it. 

Makes him wonder if he made the right choice. The hand that shook Dream's own still feels rather cold, the chill that he felt when the deal was sealed still etched into his skin. 

With a sigh, he follows.

"Aww, you aren't just gonna-" Tommy briefly trails off to gasp for some air, panting. Techno still hasn't caught up to him yet but he's gaining on him. "Leave me alone in our house are you?" He can hear the smirk in Tommy's words as he continues distancing himself from Techno. 

" _ My  _ house."

" _ My  _ house _ ,  _ Techno." Techno does another groan. 

Techno could easily overtake him if he was really taking Tommy's challenge seriously, but for now, he's letting him have his fun. 

"Are you really really sure about this?" He glances back at Techno. "You know I am gonna steal.  _ So. Much. Shit _ ."

" _ What kind of man steals from his own house? That doesn't make any sense!" _ Techno just sounds about done with Tommy, who kept snickering. 

"So it  _ is  _ my house." Techno could only give Tommy an incredibly displeased look. 

"You aren't scamming me into just handing you my base." There are still hints of groans in his voice. 

"Whaaaaat?  _ Noooo _ , why would I do that?" There is that sing-song tone of obvious denial heard from Tommy. "Do you know what they call me, Technoblade?" 

"Oh believe me,  _ I know _ -" 

"They call me Tommy Trusty! And I say you don't legally own that house. I should know, my friend's a lawyer." Tommy stops, forgetting about his former challenge, trying to place a hand on Technoblade's shoulder, who flinched immediately away from his attempt at physical contact. 

"Unless of course, you pay me…"

Techno blinks. "Are- Again..?" He questioned. 

"What?! Since when did I ever scam you?" Tommy stops, and Techno just proceeds forward, taking the lead now. 

"Hypixel." Techno stated plainly. 

"Since when the fuck is asking for your  _ friendship _ a scam?!" Tommy is now running after him, he is now barely keeping up. 

"So you  _ do _ admit you are scamming me." Techno chuckled. 

"What? No! A-Answer the damn question!" 

Tommy rushes, stopping in front of Techno and halting their progress. 

" _ Fine _ ." For the past few lines of conversation all that could truly be heard through Techno's monotone is immense annoyance, which Tommy lives for. "Look, you  _ earn _ friendships Tommy, that's just how friendship works." 

That sounds way too sappy coming from Techno's mouth, and he knows it. 

"Otherwise, what you're doing is just trading favors." He continued. 

"OK, well how do I  _ earn _ your friendship then?" There sounds to be genuine curiosity in Tommy, something Techno hasn't heard of in the months they were together, besides maybe Techno messing with him just minutes prior. "And no, fuck no, I don't want your favor." 

"You want to be  _ friends _ Tommy? Is that it." 

The silence afterwards is deafening, even Techno shuffles uncomfortably.

"Oh god you're serious."

Techno doesn't know what else to say. 

He will admit, he was slightly taken aback by what Tommy is asking. Him? Wanting  _ him  _ as a friend? There the tinge of expectations in Tommy's words that Techno couldn't help but detect. 

Too bad he just had to shoot it down. 

"You don't." Better stifle that thought just as it was being planted, Techno thought. "I just don't do 'friends', alright?"

He expected a snicker, or a retort to come from Tommy. 

"That's just sad." Is instead what Tommy replied with, bluntly. 

Techno blinks, they stared at each other for probably minutes. The sun is already beginning to set, soon the hostile mobs would begin rearing their ugly mugs. It's best to take shelter. 

"Mmm-hmm." Was all Techno's long awaited reply, nodding as he turned his back on Tommy, trekking onward. 

They continue walking, Techno feeling Tommy's gaze on his back. He ignored it long enough for Tommy to finally cut the silence. 

"Hmph, it's not like I'm still asking anyways, I have many friends." Tommy seems to have stated that jokingly enough that Techno chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Who?" 

The unassuming cottage that Techno calls his home is seen just a few distances away. Techno sighs, finally stopping. It took a while for Techno to notice the sound of crunching snow ended before his own. He turns to see Tommy had long since stopped, looking down at the ground. His gray eyes swirling with internal conflict. 

"Tommy?" Techno calls out with hesitancy. Tommy does not look up. 

Techno steps forward, reaching out for Tommy in an attempt to pull him out of his stupor. 

"...I have Dream."

He stopped, almost flinching at Tommy's tone. Tommy continues to stand there, the sparkle from before fading, eyes dull. Techno doesn't know what to say, he found his hand hovered uselessly near the younger one's shoulder. Does Tommy even want his attempts at comforting him? He doesn't know. He too is swirling in conflicting emotions, head ringing with the cacophony of angry voices begging for Dream's blood for what they did to their precious Tommy.

It would be so easy to just do it. 

_ He's your brother!  _

So easy. 

_ Do it for Dadza!  _

They cry. 

_ Blood for the Blood God Kill Skull for the skull throne Kill Destroy Dream Revenge Kill- Kill Kill Killkillkillkillk _ **_kill killkillKillKILL_ **

**_"Techno."_ **

He  _ does _ flinch now. Grabbing his pickaxe, he pointed it threateningly at whoever's third voice it was that suddenly popped out of nowhere. 

He is greeted by a blank smile etched on a plain white mask. 

Speak of the devil

"Whoa Whoa, Techno, it's just me." Despite having his arms raised, his masked acquaintance doesn't sound the least bit threatened, his voice having hints of playfulness. 

He sighs, lowering his pickaxe.

"Dream- Don't- Just don't appear like  _ that _ , jeez." He could've easily accidentally plowed a pickaxe through his skull, is what Techno left unsaid. Dream merely chuckles as a response. 

He should've noticed Dream was following them. He buried a brief doubtful thought within him saying he is getting rusty, that old Techno could've very easily detected Dream hours ago. No, there's no way, it's probably because he's just preoccupied wasting time with Tommy. Yes, that has to be it. 

Speaking of, he turned to Tommy, watching his eyes lit up briefly upon the other's arrival. He hides behind Techno, and for a second, Tommy looks almost smaller. Not even realizing what he was doing, Techno instinctively steps forward, standing in between Tommy and their masked visitor.

"What do you want?" Techno greeted with a grumble, putting away his pickaxe. 

The other hums, raising a hand. Tommy seems to have recognized the gesture, as he hesitantly stepped away from his hiding place, Techno's back. A bit internally baffled, Techno doesn't move to stop him from walking up to the other man's reach. 

"Mmmhh, just checking on progress." Dream's hand inches closer to Tommy, who flinches. It does not, however, stop Dream from placing his palm upon Tommy's head. Tommy squeezes his eyes shut, Techno sensing a spike of fear in him, before being replaced by a sudden wash of calm. Soon, the boy leans into the touch, as Dream ruffles his hair, the show of affection almost making Techno himself gag. 

"He seems to be doing well." He doesn't cease his petting despite turning to look at Techno, those beady eyes staring straight at him. 

"Well, I didn't think you'd expect me to go easy on him." He notices Tommy hesitantly opening a single eye, staring up at him. Techno is unable to comprehend what he is thinking or trying to say, so he just averted his gaze, back to Dream. 

"Yeah I figured." Dream stops making a mess of Tommy's hair, though his hand remains resting on his head. "But I have to remind you, Techno…" 

He methodically tugs Tommy's head into turning upwards, looking right at him, his porcelain mask reflected almost mirror-like into the boy's glazed gray eyes. 

"Try not to get _my_ _protégé_ killed before he's ready."

There is a confusing mix of dread and awe in Tommy's face. As Dream removes his grip on Tommy's longer shaggier hair, he winces, as if Dream's hold had _ hurt _ . He remains in the same position however, looking up, mouth agape at Dream before him. Dream's smile is visible from the sides of his face, not bothering to hide it despite being masked, as he looks down at Tommy. 

"I think it's best you go." Dream simply waves his hand dismissively. 

Normally, Techno would've expected Tommy to listen, to just bow down and walk away as he was instructed, as he had done so this past few moments he caught him interacting with Dream. Sometimes, he thinks Dream has it better, being one of the few folks that could legitimately silence the kid unlike his own failed attempt moments ago. Sometimes. 

He must admit however, it twists his guts watching it occur in front of him. Even he was maybe as resigned to it as Tommy is by now. He's only doing business of course. Stop getting involved, Technoblade. So long as no hide nor hair is touched, so long as he is  _ sure _ Phil's son is safe, he is fine. He should be fine. The deal should still stand. 

It is for Phil, it's for Phil... Yes. 

Right. 

However, as Techno stood there, remaining silent, he would notice Tommy, who had not moved a single muscle away from the same spot he stood on. His feet remained planted on the ground, not as firmly, fidgeting as if wanting to go, but remained there, standing. 

Techno looks up at Tommy, staring at his eyes-

The kid is looking up at him, expectantly. 

Techno felt his throat curl as he stood speechless. Tommy is staring up at him, not with anger, nor shame, no. Tommy's look is saying one thing and one thing only, for Techno  _ specifically _ . 

He is awaiting approval. 

Tommyinnit is waiting for Technoblade to dismiss him. He gulped, looking back at Dream whose formerly visible smile dropped, his expression fully masked. Despite that though, there is a twitch in his fingers, something Techno could always recognize. He is annoyed. Very annoyed. And he is barely containing it. 

"Tommy." Dream spoke, and Tommy, with a hint of hesitation, briefly glanced back at Dream before his eyes immediately trained back to Techno. 

Techno can sense the building frustration within his masked accomplice. The tension arose as Tommy kept standing there. 

He clears his throat. 

"Tommy I think you should go." He awkwardly chuckled, gesturing at Tommy with a tilt of his head towards the direction of the cabin.

Tommy blinked, looking at Techno, then back to Dream, then back to Techno, then back to Dream. 

"Do you wanna piss off the homeless teletubby?" 

"I HAVE A HOUSE!" 

Techno snickered at the response. Flinching, Tommy turned, giving Dream and Techno one last glance before he ran back to the direction of the home he so claimed as his own. 

And now, Techno is left there, alone. 

With Dream-

What will he do?

"So-" Techno began, tongue rolling in his mouth as he thought of what to say. "What  _ actually _ brings you here?" 

He steps forward, Dream still in the same spot he appeared from, not having moved an inch since he got here.Techno stopped his approach just a finger length away, the more brutal warrior stood towering above the more witty rogue. Dream however remained unperturbed by his casual attempt at intimidation, chuckling, not even bothering to look up at him. 

"Well…" Dream began, trailing off as he finally started walking, going off in a random direction, Techno's gaze following. 

"Look Dream, I highly doubt you came here to actually just check on us." Techno whirled, getting irritated by Dream whose beginning to circle him. "You  _ do _ know I could see you."

He may have been caught off-guard now, but he wasn't blind to the other times prior when he noticed the familiar green that was Dream from afar, observing them. If those were his attempts at being ominous then it just wasn't effective, not with Techno who kept casually ignoring him as he worked on Tommy. 

"I'm just saying, you asked me to  _ train _ the kid, let me train the kid."

That was the favor after all. 

Techno is a man of his word… so long as it benefits him and his ideals in the long run. While it would've been so easy to just give in to the constant chanting for Dream's blood in his head, he still didn't. Even Techno wasn't stupid enough to piss off the closest thing they have to a godlike entity. Him cashing in the favor is just a plus. He wouldn't have to worry about this demigod demon blob thing hovering it over his head in the near future, or incurring the wrath of somebody he'd preferably not make enemies with, at least, not for now. 

He trains Tommy to become this far more competent PVPer than he already was for whatever reason Dream plans for him, he didn't ask, he probably should’ve. Meanwhile, he ensures Tommy's safety, it's a win-win. 

So why wouldn't Dream just let him do his damn job?! 

"Like, I get that you want to make sure the kid is actually  _ learning  _ something." He  _ is _ still Tommyinnit after all. "But you gotta have a little faith in me, Dream."

"Heh, don't get me wrong, I have full faith in you Techno." Somehow, it isn't surprising Techno doesn't believe him one bit. 

"Yeah, is that why you've been giving Tommy these secret impromptu lessons behind my back?" Techno isn't stupid, he said that already. 

That stunt with the pitfall Tommy did back then, that stinks of Dream even with whatever angle you spin it. Techno is familiar with the other's exploits running from hunters of great caliber. This is something Dream could've easily pulled successfully during those days. 

He doubts Tommy would've just randomly learned that trick and was close to actually pulling it off, no offense to him. 

"If anything, he probably would've died cause of you." Techno crossed his arms as Dream simply hums in response. 

"Mmm-hmm, why are you so mad about it?" That's… Actually a fair question in Techno's opinion. "It's not like I'm making your job harder, am I?" 

The green man tilts his head, awaiting his response. Techno had to think, why? Why indeed was he offended by Dream talking to Tommy behind his back? Is he just letting the thought get to him again? 

It shouldn't even be a question in the first place. 

"Just let me do my job…" Techno finally answers, a groan in his tone. "You hired me to do this, it is frankly- Kind of insulting, you thinking you need to step in as if I'm not doing enough here."

Yeah, that sounds about right. Good reason. 

Dream just shrugs. "Alright." He stopped walking. "Understandable."

"So you agree to mind your own business next time then?" Techno narrows his eyes at the green hooded person, whose attention is no longer with him, staring blankly at the trees. 

"If that makes you feel any better then sure." Dream shrugs again, now in the opposite direction. "It's not like it's gonna matter soon anyways."

"What do you mean?" 

Upon his question, Dream summons from his inventory a simple glowing Netherite sword. For a second, Techno reaches out for Toothpick. Dream laughs, throwing the sword to the ground before him. 

"It's yours." Dream gestures to it. 

Hesitantly, Techno crouched to pick it up. The purple lights of enchantment swirls on the blade, Techno immediately identifies it as  _ Knockback 2, _ and  _ only _ Knockback 2.

Interesting? Not really much of a help, Techno must admit. 

His fingers traced the metal, feeling a name etched on the blade. He reads it. 

**_Lycomedes_ **

Immediately he looks up at Dream. Somehow, he knows the man is smirking just as widely as the smile he has on his mask. 

"What is this?" There is uneasiness in Techno's voice as he questioned Dream. 

"Hmm…" Dream looks up, as if contemplating how to phrase what he is trying to say. "Let's just say- You won't have to deal with Tommy anymore after.. You know."

"W-What are you implying, Dream?" There is an obvious nervousness as Techno chuckled. 

"I mean, you know, Greek mythology stuff." Dream only receives a confused blink from Techno. 

"Heh?!" He looks befuddled at the sword, then back to Dream. "Stop being so vague, it's cringe!" 

"Wha- I mean- Don't you get the reference?!" Dream waves his arms at the sword. "You are  _ actually _ an English Major!" 

"Yes but that doesn't mean you are making any sense!" Techno shot back. "Like- You make me spend  _ months _ trying to build this kid up into some sort of super soldier and now you're just-" 

"Are you implying I'm asking you to kill him?!" Dream questioned back, Techno just gave him a baffled look. 

"YES!" He pointed repeatedly at the name etched on the sword. "The sword's name is literally LYCOMEDES! Did you just not read the myth?!" 

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Stop." Dream had raised his palms, a faint panting coming from him after their screaming match just now. "We might have had a misunderstanding."

"Ya think?!" 

"Listen!" Dream raised one of his palms higher, dropping the other one. "Just, listen to what I was actually trying to say."

"Tommy… should be ready." Dream began. "I just thought he would need to undertake some sort of graduation before he can leave your care."

His nose wrinkled at the words  _ your _ ,  _ he _ , and  _ care _ in one sentence, implying he is in anyways, protective of Tommy. 

"So you just want me to yeet him off a cliff." Techno bluntly stated.

"He would be ready for it." Dream dismissed. 

"What do you mean?!" Dream still doesn't make any sense to him. 

"And if he wasn't?!" He kept questioning, frustrated at how he is still not receiving a straight answer from Dream. 

…all he got is this long, very awkward, pause.

Dream may be masked, but the way he stares at Techno, the burning heat radiating from his gaze, Techno knows of this heat. Techno could only sense one thing as he spoke. 

Determination. 

"He  _ will  _ be ready." There is only certainty in his voice. 

".......You're insane." Was all he can say. 

And that is coming from Techno. 

Dream merely shrugged. "It's not like I'm making you do it  _ now _ anyways. You can always go for it once you think he's actually ready." He sighs. 

"What's important is it ends with you, and Tommy, on a cliff, with Lycomedes."

Another awkward pause, as Techno could only stare baffled at the man in front of him. He cannot understand, what is he trying to prove? How can he be so sure Tommy isn't just gonna die being thrown off a cliff, no matter what training he went through? Does he just expect him to fly? He isn't Philza! 

He isn't Philza. 

"He is Philza's son, you should have more faith in him Techno." With that, Dream pushes past him, starting to walk away. Techno could only stand there, trying to comprehend the insanity of the following demands Dream has of him. 

Why should he even listen to him? It's not like he still has a favor-

"By the way." Dream had stopped, standing beside him, shoulder to shoulder. "Since you've been doing well with Tommy, I've… decided to give you something in return."

He can see Dream's smile from the corner of his vision. "Consider it a token of gratitude for your help." 

In his hand, Dream placed a familiar gem. 

And  _ emerald.  _

Techno's eyes widened-

No. 

Before he can confront him, Dream has already vanished, the puffs of enderpearl particles is all that remains of him. The man just teleported away, just like that. 

Techno shook. 

Philza. 

He has Phil. 

Dream has Phil. 

Robotically, Techno found himself walking back towards his cabin. Feeling oddly numb despite the constant screaming in his head, the voices far more louder than usual, yet he just couldn't seem to find it in himself to care. 

He hears the hiss of a creeper walking up to him yet he didn't even turn to look at it as it explodes. Shrugging it off along with skeleton arrows pelting his netherite armor, barely denting it. He only strikes down mobs that happened to be in front of him, watching them fly by the power of Lycomedes. 

The sword felt heavier than it should. 

The door creaks as he pushes it open, there is an echo, the place oddly dark and empty. 

Empty…

Tommy?!

He looks frantically. Numbness replaced by fear. Looking down, he found fresh footprints just before the door, Tommy clearly having decided against going home for the night, despite Dream, no, despite TECHNO telling him to do so. 

With a gasp, he runs, following the trail Tommy left further into the frozen tundra. His thoughts are muddled with angry and worried voices that he doesn't even know which was his own. He thinks of Tommy and how stupid it is he just went on some casual stroll for the night, his mind flashing back to when he saw him nearly froze to death, his last life dangled by a thread. He thinks of Dream and his preposterous idea of completing Tommy's training via the reenactment of Theseus's end, not at all making any sense as to what he is trying to accomplish and why, or if he was just doing it for the hell of it cause he is DREAM. He thinks of Phil- 

Oh god does he think of Phil. 

Dream has him. He has the only person Techno could still call a friend. The only person he is willing to throw his life away for. He owes him that much and more. He did this all for him, all for Phil. 

For him, everything. 

For him,  _ the world _ . 

Yet all he has of him now is the friendship emerald he had given him months ago. His knuckles turned white as he gripped it like a lifeline. His mind tormented by the uncertainty of Phil's fate. He cannot trust Dream. He is the  _ last _ person he would trust Phil's life with. This is no sign of gratitude- this is a  _ threat _ . 

Is this what this is all about..?

His thoughts are interrupted by a familiar tune. 

He stopped. His ears twitched. There's no mistaking it. 

It's  _ music _ . 

And there is only one person he knows who would play music this close to his home. He should know, he lives there. 

Lycomedes is heavy on his hand as he stopped sprinting, walking to the direction of the tune. Pushing past some trees, he is greeted by the evening breeze as the view opens up to a cliff. 

There, sitting blissfully on a recently built bench, overlooking a huge drop into an icy sea, is Tommy. His jukebox repeatedly played Chirp beside him. 

Techno gulped. 

He grips Lycomedes. 

Maybe this is what it's all about?

Dream is, and will always be, an agent of chaos. Techno understood that. _Techno_ _is the same_. 

He had been with him through so much, fought so many battles on both sides of the battlefield. He had respected him, as a rival, as an ally, as an  _ equal _ . 

They aren't equals in this world. 

Dream has every power to make him, Tommy, and Phil  _ suffer _ . The man may claim to be all for chaos, yet it is clear that the one thing he really cares about is him having fun. The power he must be feeling, toying with them while perched on his ivory tower, watching them squirm while he stays safe from afar. He hardened his grip on his weapon, the one his former friend had given him, being reminded of the tyrants he swore to destroy in the fellow warrior he once respected. 

But what can he do? 

_ KILL DREAM _

_ MURDER _

_ REVENGE _

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLOOD FOR THE-_ **

No.

Techno steps forward. 

The voices continue to clatter in his skull, they're not at all pleased with being ignored. Yet Techno continued to pay them no heed, withstanding the pain of them pounding on his head. They can beg for blood all they want. 

But he doesn't think he'd be spilling Dream's blood tonight. 

He raises Lycomedes-

Immediately, he is almost deafened by the screams of NOs and DON'Ts begging for him to reconsider, but there is a louder minority, those who are screaming BLOOD and DEATH regardless of whom it comes from. They should rejoice. For they are the ones getting heard tonight. 

Lycomedes  _ falls- _

He could resist. He could just go against Dream, brute force it like he always does. He really could. He could maybe even win. He had faced the very same man before a long long time ago, in a battle watched across the multiverse. He was the one who emerged alive. He was victorious. He had slayed Dream. He had  _ won _ . 

But now, he is facing a GOD. Something that wouldn't have stopped him-

If Dream doesn't have  _ Phil _ . 

His dearest friend, his brother in arms, the closest one he had ever considered a positive adult figure in his life, and nothing more familial _. He _ would never forgive Techno for what he had decided to do. 

And as the sword descends upon its mark, Tommy began to turn around-

And Techno's eyes widened. 

As for the briefest moment, he saw him.

He saw  _ Phil _ . 

His horrified face staring right up at him. 

Techno  _ froze _ . 

He steps backwards. Tripping and landing on his behind. Lycomedes fell, clattering on the rocky ground beside him. Tommy stood up, startled. He looked around puzzled before his gaze landed on to Techno, who remained there, looking dazed up at Tommy. 

The illusion of Phil gone. 

He had nearly struck down Phil- No. 

He had nearly struck down his son. 

"-noblade? Hey Techno!" He hears somebody calling for him, his ears still feel like it is filled with cotton. His gaze clouded as the noises in his head slowly quieted down into a more manageable but still incessant buzzing. 

"OI DICKHEAD!" 

He was slapped back to reality by a familiar aggravating screech. His ears kept ringing as he groaned, narrowing his eyes until the blurry shape in front of him cleared up into the solid form of Tommyinnit leaning close to his face, a hint of worry in his eyes. Again, Techno groaned, shoving him off of him. 

"PFFFFAHAHAH Holy shit I thought I lost you there for a sec." Tommy kept cackling, already on his feet before Techno, offering a hand, which Techno refused, grumbling as he stood up, limbs shaky. 

Tommy doesn't seem to mind. "Pfft wouldn't that be unfortunate? Does that mean I get to keep all your stuff when you're gone?" 

Techno ignores his chatter, holding his head and leaning against the bench. Chirp is still playing in the background. It is calming. Better than the voices and Tommyinnit at least. 

"Hey?" Tommy suddenly appeared in his view, head tilted towards him. "You ignoring me bruh?" He sounds somewhat legitimately dejected. Somewhat.

Too bad Techno is still too busy collecting his bearings to bother. 

"What are you doing out of the house?" Is Techno's immediate question. 

"Huh?" 

"What are you doing out of the house, Tommy?" He shook his head, standing up straight. 

Tommy scoffs. "What? Can't a man listen to his tunes in peace?" 

Techno would've bit back with a retort. He could have the same song and dance of sarcasm filled banter with his apprentice like he did just hours ago. But he won't, he doesn't have the mental capacity to do so right now. 

With a frown, he breathes deeply, sighing. He sat down, landing roughly on the bench which creaks under him. He leans back completely drained. Eyes closed, he could hear Tommy scurry around him. The music he was soothing himself with cut- 

Abruptly ended. 

Techno groaned for the third time, peering at Tommy with a single eye, the other still squeezed shut. In Tommy's hand is the disc Chirp. Shaking his head, Techno murmured pretty audibly. 

" _ Tommy, can't a man listen to his tunes in peace? _ " He echoed back at him, turning away and closing his eyes once again. 

"What? Get your own Discs, you dick." Tommy snapped. 

Says the same Tommy who is here due to his failed attempt at mooching off of him. Techno doesn't speak of it however, too tired to do so. Instead, he leaned further into the bench, resting both his arms on the backrest. 

Tommy doesn't seem to appreciate his lack of response lately. "Argh, FINE!" He placed Chirp back into the jukebox, sitting back down a foot away from Techno. 

Now that's more like it. 

For minutes, Tommy was silent, only occasionally bopping his head to the melody. Techno's eyes remained closed, just taking in the calm while it lasted. He wishes he could just stay like this, no Dream to worry about, no Greek myths to reenact.

Only him, some tunes, Tommyinnit, and the moon. 

"What does this song remind you of, Techno?" Tommy suddenly cuts through the silence. Techno would be complaining if he asked it in his normal Tommyinnit way, but he didn't. Instead, the question came off soft and pleasant. 

"I don't know, music?" Was all Techno's disinterested reply. 

"Pfft come on." Tommy rolls his eyes, leaning into his seat to stare further up, into the stars. "You know what this reminds me of? Death and space women."

"Mmm-hmm." Techno could only nod as Tommy kept rambling about the song they are currently listening to. While he will admit he is lost on Tommy's attempts at connecting Chirp to dying astronauts, Techno couldn't help but smile. He sees a sparkle back in Tommy's eyes. Faint, but similar to the one he always saw in him. All because of a music disc. 

Techno will never understand what it is with Tommy and music Discs. 

"Hey, are you even listening?!" His thoughts were cut by Tommy looking disappointed at him. 

Techno merely shrugged. "Eh, I got to admit you lost me on space women." This got Tommy fuming. He crossed his arms, huffing, turning away from Techno. 

"Why do I even bother." Tommy murmured. Yep, still the same Tommy. 

Still the same kid he tried murdering earlier. 

"...can I ask you something?" Techno began, hesitant. Tommy does not turn to look at him, though his head did make a slight turn, indicating he was heard. 

"....why did you agree on this?" 

This arrangement, Techno training Tommy for Dream's benefit. 

The kid hates both of them, or at least, he  _ should  _ hate Dream. Techno recalls the defiant scowl Tommy had the moment he regained his senses after his hypothermia induced delirium months ago. He was pissed. He didn't like the agreement made behind his back, and to be fair, Techno understood. But, it's not like Tommy's approval meant anything at that time. Tommy was given to Techno's care, and if the alternative is Tommy getting axed by Dream then Techno made sure he won't. It's for the best, Techno believed. 

But still, in the end, Tommy didn't challenge the decision, he agreed. Swallowing his pride and training under the man he claimed to despise. 

And Techno never asked why. 

"Didn't I already tell you?" Tommy finally answered. "I just wanted my disc back."

"That's it." 

"...are you sure?" 

Techno's question came off with a sound of concern, he isn't sure how he feels about that. Tommy simply stared off, brows furrowed. He looks unsure of what to say. 

"You said back then that you would get those discs yourself, with or without my help." Techno remembered, the kid nearly got himself killed for that. "What changed?" 

It is a legitimate question. It just doesn't make any sense to Techno why Tommy just changed his mind like that. It seemed that Tommy himself wasn't sure either, taking his time pondering for an answer. 

Techno waited, until the silence was broken by Tommy chuckling. 

It sounds so weak, so resigned. 

"I mean- Look at me." Tommy gestured to himself. "You think  _ I _ could win?" 

There is a pathetic lack of hope in his statement. Techno's chest feels oddly heavy. 

"I'm alone- weak…" The kid hugs his legs, burying his head on his knees. "I can't win against Dream. _ I just can't _ ."

Techno watches him shiver, hugging his knees closely as if trying to get smaller. Techno begins to reconsider, is he truly the Theseus he once called him as? Right now, all he sees is a kid. A kid that Dream was determined to make suffer. Why? 

He is no Theseus. 

Techno is unsure what to do. What would Phil have done? Or even Wilbur? Techno isn't any good at this. Why can't  _ they _ be here instead? 

Hesitantly, Techno placed a hand on his head. 

And Tommy leaned in to the touch. 

This time, Techno doesn't pull away. 

"...c-can I ask you something as well Techno..?" Came a weak whisper from Tommy. 

"Mmm-hmm." He nods, rubbing circles on Tommy's hair, being just as soothed by the act as Tommy himself. 

"What am I to you..?"

Techno stopped, hand still on Tommy's head, resting. 

"You said you don't do… friends, but- That doesn't make any sense." Tommy looks up, gray eyes bearing on his own. "You have Phil."

The weight on his chest felt heavier upon hearing Tommy's words. 

He does have Phil. He claimed he is his only friend left in this world. That should still be true right? 

"...he  _ is  _ a friend, yes."

"So he's an exception."

Without stating the obvious, Techno still easily sensed the immediate feeling Tommy seems to be trying to convey. There is that same look of expectation in Tommy's face as when they were with Dream. He is waiting patiently for Techno to answer. 

He does so with another question. 

"Do  _ you _ want to be my friend, Tommy?" 

He repeated the same question from hours back.

He shouldn't, he's just the Blade, as people would call him. He's just a weapon, to Dream, to JSchlatt, and even to Wilbur who brought him here in the first place. He only deserves Phil as a friend, and that's enough. Why would Tommy see him as something else other than that? He's already benefiting a lot with the Blade himself training him. 

It is easier that way. 

Yet still, Tommy hesitated. The eyes that were staring into his own looked away. Breathing out, Tommy stares back at the moon. Taking a deep breath.

"You killed Tubbo."

"...I did."

"You blew up L'Manberg."

"...that was Wilbur, but yes. I helped."

"....."

Silence washes over them once again. Techno could almost hear the whirling in Tommy's head as he is clearly pondering what to say next. 

"...but-"

Tommy began. 

"You- You saved me back then…"

Yes, he did. Is what Techno would've said, but he couldn't seem to find it in himself to speak, letting Tommy continue. 

"I-I don't know…" There is so much pain in the kid's voice. "I don't know… Dream-" 

His eyes seemed to cloud over as he spoke his name. Tommy goes quiet once more. Techno still doesn't speak up however, letting Tommy gather his thoughts before continuing. 

"Dream- Dream's a friend- I think…" He murmurs. "But are you- Are you a friend as well, Techno?" 

He scratches the sides of his head, Techno removing his hand as Tommy ruffled his already very messed up hair. Groaning, his thoughts completely jumbled. 

"I don't know, ok! Damnit- I don't know!" 

Tommy cursed to the sea. The waves crashing on the icy cliffside as he yelled. His back shook as he pants, eyes shut tight, shaking his head repeatedly. Techno couldn't help but rub circles on his back, which seems to calm him down somewhat. 

"I'll let you make your own conclusions then." Techno whispered, trying to soothe the kid, having no clue if he is succeeding or not. 

He could feel Tommy starting to calm under his palms, the shaking slowly ceasing. Tommy breathes in and out in and out and in and out. While Techno continues to administer back pats as Tommy slowly tries to get his breathing under control. 

In and out and in and out and in and out. 

Until finally, Techno sensed Tommy's breathing evened out, calming down. Gently, Techno pulls him up by his shoulder, Tommy staggering into his feet. Still holding on to him, Techno slowly guides him around the bench, not forgetting to grab Chirp and handing it back to Tommy as they begin moving away, back to the path to their home. 

"Let's get you home Tommy."

"Home…"

The kid whispered, leaning on to Techno who did not object, letting him rest his weight against his shoulder. They kept walking.

Until they suddenly stop. 

Techno looks down, seeing Tommy had stopped moving. The kid's gaze is focused at a familiar sword left abandoned on the ground, still sparkling in ominous purple. 

No.

Tommy pulls away from him, and Techno is left, arms dangling uselessly from the loss of the weight leaning onto it prior. He reaches out as Tommy couches down, picking up the discarded weapon.

"Tommy-"

"Lycomedes…"

The kid read the name etched on the netherite. His voice trailing off, blank with emotion, as his eyes remained trained on the blade. 

Techno chuckled. 

"Ehehe… Who left that there?" Techno tried to lighten the mood, as dread started to fill the atmosphere. 

"Tommy?" 

The cold glare was the last thing he saw-

**_Stab_ ** **.**

He gasped-

As he is sent flying, crashing hard on a tree. The trunk caves in, cracking, nearly falling inward with the large weight of an armored piglin smashing into it. 

Techno groaned, trying to push himself up as branches rained down on him. Looking up, he sees Tommy, brows furrowed, eyes burning in tranquil fury, crying, his tears pouring profusely. The kid's voice cracked as he cried out. 

**_"YOU WERE ABOUT TO BETRAY ME!!!"_ **

Betray? 

Techno coughs, placing a hand on his stomach, staring at it, eyes widening. 

Blood. 

He coughs up more blood. 

_ Tommy no!  _

_ Why?!  _

_ Blood _

_ Traitorinnit!  _

_ How DARE he?!  _

_ Blood _

_ It doesn't have to be this way!  _

_ Technorage!! Technorage!!!  _

_ Blood  _

_ Blood _

_ BLOOD _

_ BLOOD _

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

And all he saw was red. 

The voices howled in joy as Techno felt his rage completely take hold. Tommy couldn't even armor up before Techno slammed his face with his fist. Techno felt his nose crack under his knuckles as Tommy was sent smacking on the bench. It was over in an instant. 

Tommy struggles, trying desperately to stand up, but Techno doesn't even let him, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt, dragging him screaming across the snow. Techno's hand wrapped around Tommy's throat as he pulled him up, dangling him across the cliff. 

The sea looks almost inviting, the waves crashing hungrily on the cliffside, as if awaiting Tommy- No.  _ Theseus,  _ to fall. Techno pants heavily, eyes still an empty red as the voices cheer in his head. In unison they agreed, Theseus had brought this to himself. He watches as Theseus choked, struggling fruitlessly in his grasp. This fool, this  _ moron _ whom he fed, clothed, trained, and  _ protected.  _ What did he give in return? A stab wound. He dares blame  _ him _ for attempting to betray him after all he's done, after all that talk they just had! 

If they want Lycomedes, they are getting Lycomedes. 

Who even needs a useless sword. 

Suddenly, Theseus stopped struggling, almost like he completely went limp, gray eyes staring right into Lycomedes' red. It would be so easy, so easy to just let go, ending it all. He will be free from being dragged into this petty conflict of discs and countries again and again. It is a good last fuck you to Dream. The man wanted the chaos and despair of seeing Lycomedes attempt to murder his closest friend's son, but he is wrong on betting he won't go through with it. 

Just go through with it. 

**_BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD_ **

Just go through. 

**_Blood Blood Blood Blood Blood Blood_ **

Just..

**_blood blood blood blood blood blood_ **

No. 

He gasped, stepping back, pulling Theseus off of the cliff and dropping him at his side. Theseus- No-  _ Tommy _ gasped for air, crawling away and held onto the bench. Lyco-  _ Techno _ felt like his brain was short circuiting. His mind blank, just the angry buzzing of disappointed voices filling the void. 

He couldn't do it. 

He can't breathe. He is having trouble breathing. He is gasping for air. As if it was he who was just choking prior. He was preoccupied trying desperately to even his breath that he didn't noticed Tommy-

Until he felt the ground cave in. 

And he was falling-

He barely registered the click of something being pushed as Tommy glared at him, nose bloody, and fist on a button. The ground fell under Techno's feet before he could realize that he fell for the same exact pitfall trap as before. With no enderpearl to save him, despair claws into his soul as he descends. 

Who is Theseus now? 

The last thing he sees before the frozen depths claim him is a smiling mask, standing by the side of his apprentice, hand on his shoulder. 

That son of a-

He felt his bones shatter along with the ice upon his impact. 

_ \--- _

_ Wilbur is crying.  _

_ The younger piglin has no clue what he did wrong this time. Wilbur asked for a spar, he gave him a spar. He was just trying to be nice, like Philza said!  _

_ Phil is trying to hush the still crying Wilbur. Are humans really just this squishy? He is supposed to be his age yet he started crying after only getting bonked a few times. How is he going to survive an actual fight?  _

_ And why does he feel like his chest is being squeezed as Wilbur keeps crying.  _

_ "Is he OK?" Techno asked, looking up at Phil.  _

_ "He'll be fine, he's just getting over the shock." Phil chuckled.  _

_ Techno continues to stare, before noticing a wetness on his face. He places his fingers on his cheek, feeling water drip from his eyes.  _

_ "Phil!" He calls out in horror. "What's happening to me?!"  _

_ Phil laughs. Wilbur is now looking at him, a snot dripping sniveling mess. With open arms, Phil beckons him closer.  _

_ "C'mere buddy." Phil pulls Techno into a hug, arms and wings wrapping around him and Wil, a soothing song is heard coming from the adult's lips.  _

_ It's warm.  _

_ It's so unlike the Nether he's used to. The Nether is never this warm.  _

_ Tears continued to run from his eyes as Techno whimpered, snuggling closer into Philza's hold. With a "shhhh" Phil kept rubbing circles across his and Wil's backs. His eyes were getting heavy, the tears slowly subsided. Soon he found himself starting to fall asleep in Phil's arms.  _

_ "There there… I'm sure you don't mean it…" _

_ Yes, he did hurt Wilbur.  _

_ "...I'm sorry…"  _

_ Techno whispered.  _

_ "I'm so sorry…" _

_ "Shhhh, it's fine Techno, it's fine…" _

_ The drowsiness is taking hold. The voices are oddly soothing as well, whispering Sleepyblades and good nights. Soon, he let's sleep take him, falling into slumber holding on to Phil and Wil.  _

_ Family…  _

_ The voices whispered.  _

_ …is this family?  _

_ …it's nice.  _

_ He wishes he can stay like this.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	4. Scorched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end
> 
> He understood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW:
> 
> Burns  
> Description of Corpses

He slung a familiar blue coat on his shoulder. It feels heavier than usual, but it honestly isn't any surprising to him considering the occasion. With a sigh, he pushed the door open, creaking behind him as he left, trudging through knee deep snow. 

The winds are picking up, there are signs of a blizzard tonight. 

Resolving to be quick, he marches. Hugging himself within his cape to keep warm. The coat he was carrying is protectively held against his chest, not a drop of snow pelting against it. He couldn't afford getting it wet, as he would surely be once he arrives at his destination. 

It was a 20 minute walk, even with his pace. Normally it'd be a lot shorter with less snow to slow down his trek. Soon however, the white opens up to green, as the snowy tundra ends and the border to a grasslands biome comes to view. The depth of snow considerably lowers from his knee, to his ankles, until they barely cover his soles. He hears the familiar crunch of melting ice under his heels as he reaches the more temperate area just a few miles ahead of him. 

His hands wrapped around him fell to his sides as his cape is opened up to accommodate in the warmer environment. The coat he held on his shoulder looks just as freshly ironed as when he first left. Breathing in the crisp non snowy air, he continued onward. 

Months ago, there must've been a village here. The simple houses typical of plains villagers are still there, untouched for months, abandoned. They must've left in a hurry, and it is obvious why. 

Craters dotted the landscape, leaving only a single Christmas tree from last year. This place was once lived in, signs of life from its former only resident remained. The unfinished build of a massive log tower and that one demolished house with a floor completely made of obsidian are only a few of the oddities that hinted to the fate of this resident. 

It was a surprising sight a few months ago, but he's gotten used to the sorry state of the place after his weekly visits. 

Now where was it? 

He ignores everything else in favor of looking for one thing specifically. It doesn't take long for him to find it. 

Standing there ominously, unused by anybody other than him, is the Nether portal. Fully taking off his cape, he takes one last breath of the Overworld before stepping in. The warmth immediately hitting his face. 

As always, nothing beats home. 

The part piglin's nose twitched at the ashy air. Suddenly, the bandages on his head and chest started to feel more uncomfortable here. Ripping it off like one would rip a bandaid, he threw it to the lava, hearing the liquid gurgle as it burns. If he doesn't need wooden casts anymore then why should he keep wearing these? Ranboo would be pissed. 

Why does he even care what he thinks? 

With a huff, he moves forward, ignoring the sting of his recently bare skin. It's been a couple of months and he had recovery potions to spare. Ranboo doesn't need to whine about his bones not healing properly. It's just fall damage, and he refused to die by fall damage, his remaining 3 lives are proof of that. 

He recalls the familiar ache of his skeleton shattering. The painful jolt as he woke up from his week long coma, screaming. Him yelling at the enderman hybrid who he caught dressing his wounds. Him yelling at the younger hybrid for the obvious burns he sustained diving into the water to get him. A lot of yelling in general.

Guess he owes Ranboo a favor now? 

He shook his head, clearing it of any thoughts of Ranboo and favors. Instead, looking forward as he strides through the clay and cobblestone bridge. He has one place he needs to be at right now. 

The grip he has on the coat that wasn't his hardens, feeling the familiar fabric in his fingertips, enveloping him with an ache other than the still healing wounds he sustained that day. He clenched his stomach, sometimes, he could still see his blood pooling on his palms before vanishing. As if the scar was never there. 

As if he was never stabbed. 

Before he could delve further into his complex feelings on that harrowing subject, he thankfully finally saw what he was actually here for. His stride becomes a sprint as he rushes to just get to there, before the blizzard could begin in earnest, before his mind wanders off again. 

And there it was. 

"...hallo Tommy."

There, on the side of the bridge connecting L'Manberg to what was once Logstedshire. A blue beacon shining across the Nether. Surrounded by a garden of red flowers. Built with elaborately decorated glass, emeralds, and of course, cobblestone. A jukebox has been looping Chirp since its creation. 

A grave. 

Exhaling deeply, he grabs Chirp out of the jukebox, not really caring who's disc it was or it's importance. He isn't much into sentimentality but he has something better in mind. 

"Come on, haven't you had enough sad music in your life? Well- Death. But you get the idea."

In Chirp's place, he placed down Wait. 

His thoughts wander back to Christmas. They were only starting training, Tommy was still not at all that great at PVPing. But still, he thought it'd be a wonderful idea to give him a present. He didn't know what came over him that time, maybe he wanted to motivate Tommy? Or maybe he felt bad? Or maybe he just wanted to dump him a disc cause he doesn't really have much use for them. Either way, Tommy loved it. It was one of the few things he could still consider a bonding moment between them. 

Internally, he cringes at how sappy that was. 

"It's more Elevator Music than mourning, but- you know me” He laughs, coming off as rough from lack of use, he hasn’t really been talking to much folks lately. “Sorry if it ruins the mood."

He sat down, crossed legs. The coat he still has slung on his arms was laid down reverently amongst the flowers. Gently he sets down a pot beside it, hearing the clinks of the blaze rods as he places them inside. He did not bring any candles so this’ll do. Resting both hands on his legs, he takes a deep breath. Taking in the ashy air of the nether. He meditates on his shared experience with his now deceased apprentice, and the actual bond they seemed to share in their rather short time together. His brows started furrowing as he was brought back to the violent end of that friendship they supposedly had. The aching of his scar was ignored as he stayed there.

Piglins like him typically do not have uses for candles with everything constantly on fire around them, nor do they mourn for the loss of anybody. There is no reason to visit anybody’s grave if death is just that much of a common thing in their homeland. A stray ghast fireballing you or a random player pillaging for gold could kill you, that’s just how life was here. At most they’d just keep anything their fallen brethren dropped if it ain’t already burned or stolen already, either as a reminder or just cause it’d be a waste. Not that there is anything left to keep of Tommy.

Instead, most of his knowledge of grave visiting is of his time in the Overworld, his time with Phil.

And Wilbur.

And _Tommy..._

He chuckles, cheerless. 

He recalls hearing the news. When he threw the blanket off of him, ignoring Ranboo’s yelling for him to stay put or reopen his wounds. His blood was boiling when he grabbed Toothpick ready to murder that green bastard the first moment he sees him. He had slain any and all green things that he happened to come across, rampaging across the Arctic covered in Creeper gunpowder and Zombie guts, in great anger against that man who screwed him over. It was only until he felt Ranboo clinging onto his arm that he was forced to stop.

_“Stop! Just Stop! It wouldn’t matter...”_

_“Why?! WHY WOULDN’T IT MATTER?!”_

**_“BECAUSE TOMMY IS DEAD!”_ **

Those words hit him like a ton of bricks that day. 

That shouldn’t be right. It can’t be. He was the one that fell off a cliff and broke possibly every bone in his body way back then. If anybody should’ve lost a life, it’s him. Yet, he refused to die. _Technoblade refused to die._

_Tommy refuses to die._

In the end, his apprentice chose to fight. To hell with whatever bond he and Techno used to share, he will do what it takes to live before Techno could have a chance to turn on him first. And while it still stings of betrayal, his wound still feeling fresh despite it already scarring, he could not help but respect the kid for having the guts to go through with it. Anarchy is about freedom after all, and Tommy, in the end, chose freely, no matter how dumb that decision may be. As a true Anarchist should. As Technoblade’s _apprentice_ should. 

Is Ranboo saying that this Tommy, who attempted to _murder_ him for the sake of survival, just went and died just like that?

No, that can’t be right. That does not add up. It just doesn't add up.

And yet, the proof that was the funeral was undeniable.

Technoblade wasn’t invited to the funeral held for Tommyinnit. Why would he be with all these L’Manbergians gathered together to mourn the loss of one of their founders? Still, it did not stop an invisible Techno from attending, it was the least he could do. In his inventory are just stacks of invisibility potions for the occasion. They won't see him coming, neither does he plan on bothering them. 

He looks around, observing who had attended. Besides everyone from L'Manberg, Techno isn't surprised almost everyone is here. Tommy was such a social butterfly in the worst way possible in the sense that most folks disliked him. Still, it is surprising how that went away upon his death, everybody being in various degrees of mournfulness, though they are still mournful all the same. Well, _almost everybody_. 

Techno felt his chest twist in knots seeing Phil not there. It just proves Dream wasn't bluffing when he revealed he has him, and probably still does. A part of him wants to believe however that Phil managed to escape somehow. That he's doing fine hiding in some forest somewhere. But that is unfortunately definitely untrue, for there is no way, absolutely no way he would miss the burial of one of his youngest sons. His second son who died. Not after the loss of his eldest, Wilbur, who never even had a proper funeral.

As for the President. 

Tubbo looked almost as dead as the body they were burying under their precious L’Mantree.

The President was dead silent as dirt covered what was left of Tommy. There was no wailing, nor even a single tear dripping from Tubbo’s eyes. A less observant person would’ve said he didn’t care, that the president and Tommy’s own brother lost any semblance of care for him after he sent him away to exile. As much as Techno despised the government however, he knew Tubbo, he knows that couldn't be the case. Tubbo’s eyes are too red, too sunken for him to not have cried, as if he had been drained of tears a long time ago.

Techno should know, he’s the same.

Even he found himself crying at that moment. He stood there, frozen, not whimpering nor making a sound. And yet, tears still poured profusely down his cheeks. Normally, he’d already have Phil patting him on his back, whispering “Buddy” or “It’s ok” to him as he lets him cry out his normally pent up emotions. But he isn’t here. He can't be here because Phil is in god knows where while they bury his youngest. Is that why he’s so shaken? For Phil?

Or maybe it’s simply the sight of Tommy’s remains?

For one last time, Techno saw him. He looked nothing like back then. Half of his face was burnt, a permanent scar of whatever took his last remaining life. And yet, he looked so peaceful, his final expression completely serene, far from the angry crying kid who betrayed him back then, and far from the kid who supposedly died burning. For a second, he could almost believe it wasn't him, that it’s just some body double and that Dream had just locked up Tommy somewhere with them just being too dumb to notice. It’s Dream. He wouldn’t put it past him.

But he knows that can’t be the case, as in Tommy’s cold fingers, remain grasped a familiar compass.

‘Your Tubbo’ as Ghostbur so lovingly named it. Techno never saw Tommy without it, even after everything. Techno did his best to drill into him the truth about governments and its corruption, but he was never truly sure if he ever succeeded, even somewhat. Tommy just kept holding on to his last ties with L’Manberg until the very end. Noone could get it over his dead body.

Noone.

With one last glance, Techno turned around, cape waving in the air as he threw an ender pearl, teleporting him away before anybody could see him. Nobody did.

He wiped the last of his tears, hating that he cried. He isn't one for expressing sadness. No. He must push through, no time for moping, he has work to do. With resolution burning in his eyes, he marched back to his home, now cold and empty without anybody waiting for his return. 

One man took almost everything from him. _Almost_ . He still has the one who meant to him the most, Philza, whom he had failed constantly time and time again. He already lost Wilbur, an ally, his best friend’s son, and somebody he grew to respect. He already lost Tommy, a kid, an apprentice, a worthy opponent, and a friend. He will not lose Philza, the last person, no, last _family_ he still has. A father who had definitely lost more than he ever deserved. This time, he is keeping his promise. This time, he won't let him down. 

So, as much as he despises all governments, especially the traitorous L'Manberg for daring to incur his wrath, they will be spared, for now. He has bigger fish to fry. For now he knows there’s only one true tyrant behind them all, the source of the corruption and the one puppet-master toying with all of them. His greatest enemy and former friend. His mark. 

For Wilbur, for Phil, for _Tommy._

**He will watch Dream burn.**

Techno’s eyes opened as he’s brought back down to the present. He is back in that same reality, one where he had been sitting crossed legged before his former apprentice's tomb. His body may be laid to rest in a proper grave back in L’Manberg under their L’Mantree those idiots seem to be worshipping, but Techno had built a more suitable shrine for the would’ve been anarchist if his time wasn’t cut so short. 

Apparently this is where Tommy died, if Ranboo, their only eyewitness, is to be believed. Techno will admit he wasn’t the most trustworthy guy despite saving him from certain death. Asking him for specifics on what actually happened doesn't even yield any real results. In his messed up memory, all Ranboo could testify is Tommy fell. The gurgling lava claimed him before anybody could save him. 

Tommy _fell._

Yeah, right. 

He clutches Toothpick, listing that as one more reason in his ever growing list of grudges against the green man. 

Still, having a solo shrine that he can visit from time to time is far more convenient than sneaking into L’Manberg every week, as much as that amuses him. His beef isn’t with L’Manberg right now and he’d rather not make enemies with two factions all at once. He’s just enjoying the peace and quiet, as nobody dared go there while he’s present. Although, it is rather peculiar seeing them decorate it when he’s away. It did make the tomb actually look like a proper shrine for a fallen brethren and not just a pile of cobblestones, it’s most definitely Tubbo’s additions however, and he’s not really sure what to feel about that.

Grunting, he stood up, wobbly, feeling his legs wake up after being in that same position for what is possibly hours, it’s the nether, it’s hard to keep track of time. He has work to do. Slinging Toothpick on his shoulder, he turns around, ready to head for another daily grind for when he inevitably clashes with Dream once again. Today he has Wither Skulls on his agenda. You can't have too many Withers. 

Speak of the devil.

There, he saw him. Standing in front of the portal, still as a statue, is the green man himself. That smug grinning mask taunting him from a distance. Techno sees red.

_It’s him!_

_  
_ _Dream!_

_Kill!_

_Revenge!_

_Save Phil!_

_  
_ _  
_ _DO IT FOR TOMMY!_

No. Taking a deeper breath, he shakes his head, blocking out the voices' demands, calming himself down. He won't rush in blindly. He _shouldn_ 't rush in blindly. What did he teach Tommy about attacking restlessly? He had already nearly lost a life last time. He refuses to end up dying in vain like his apprentice. 

Looking back at Dream, he is definitely still standing there, waiting for something, waiting for him? Techno took a hesitant step forward, approaching slowly. As he shortens the distance between them, Dream finally moves, turning back to the portal. With one last glance at Techno, he passed through. 

Clearly beckoning him to follow. 

Techno obliges, passing through the portal to Logstedshire. Back in the Overworld, he was greeted by the sight of Dream in the distance, standing still amongst the trees like a shrub. Upon seeing Techno emerge from the Nether, he turned once more, walking further into the woods. Techno kept following. 

For a while that's just what he does, he just kept trailing behind his target, gripping on to Toothpick as he did. The air is tense, he could feel the need for blood crawl up his spine as the voices whisper in his head. Yet, he stood firm, not giving in at least for now. 

"Chat, not yet." He mumbled under his breath. "Not yet."

Soon, Dream suddenly halted, apparently having arrived at his destination. There he stands on a beach, behind him, a massive building of what Techno could identify from afar as blackstone, maybe with some obsidian. It's massive scale almost completely blocking out the now setting sun, it's shadow darkening the beach where it stands. Dream is gazing up at it, a smile noticeable from the sides of his face. Techno could only assume what Dream is feeling right now, pride. 

Techno wouldn't admit it to his enemy, but it does look legitimately intimidating. He gulped, turning to Dream, chuckling. 

"You seem to have a lot of free time." Toothpick is slung on Techno's shoulders, while Dream's gaze remained fixated on the build. 

"So what's it for?" Techno gazes up at the structure as well, internally shuddering. 

"Mmm, _someone_." Dream tilts his head towards him, finally looking at Techno. 

"Awww, and here I thought you finally have a house." If Dream was in any way annoyed by Techno's continual jests, he doesn't show, only giving Techno a blank stare. 

Dream visibly smirk. “Well, I’m sure it’s going to be… comfortable for its _one_ resident.”

This sets Techno off, pointing Toothpick on the other man’s neck. Dream doesn’t even flinch, in fact, his smirk only grew wider. The screaming in Techno’s head grows louder, along with the restlessness stemming from what Dream was implying. He wouldn't dare. 

“ _Who are you keeping there, Dream?"_ Despite his monotone, there is that audible roughness in his tone as he pushes the sharper tip of Toothpick against Dream’s throat.

“Nobody! Not yet at least, I swear!” Dream’s palms were raised, snickering. Techno grits his teeth at Dream’s obvious lack of care of his threat.

“Then what is stopping me from _tearing_ at your throat?” His voice is low, coming off as a growl.

Dream snickered once more, pushing Toothpick away with one finger. “Because… Techno-”  
  
He leans in, closer, right at Technoblade’s face whose resentful growl is beginning to sound more audible at such intimate distance.

“You won’t get any answers.” The mask flicks to Techno’s side as its wearer inches towards his ear, whispering. “You wouldn’t want that, don’t you?”

Techno snarled, swinging his pickaxe, with Dream easily side stepping away. Finally, there is distance between them. Techno is panting, breathing out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, easing his beating pulse and drowning out the cries for blood beginning to raise in volume in his head. Dream better not approach, who knows what he'll do? His fingers twitched, aching to claw at his nemesis’ face.

He closes his eyes. Deep breath. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale. 

His eyes opened.

“Where is he, Dream?” Was Techno’s first question, putting away Toothpick before he ends up finding it sticking on someone else’s teeth.

“Who?” Dream sounds bemused. He laughs. 

"Where is _he._ " 

The tension rose to a fever pitch upon Techno's reiteration. One could hear a pin drop during the ensuing silence. With Dream just staring, probably not even blinking as his head slowly tilted sideways, in obvious pretend confusion. 

"Oooooooooh! You mean Phil!" Dream pipes up, striking his fist on his palm, nodding. Techno felt every cell of his being wanting to strangle the man at the mention of Phil, however, he kept burying that desire. Internally whispering to himself _'Patience'_ again and again, like a mantra. 

"Why didn't you ask sooner?" His thoughts were cut by Dream. "I can take you to him. I did keep my word." He gestured to the imposing structure behind him. 

Yeah, no. 

Techno did not need to listen to the chatter in his mind to know what's up. Instead, he merely shrugged. "That's nice of you, Phil is definitely just chilling there, totally not a trap."

"What? Since when have I ever lied, Techno?" It's easy for Techno to tell Dream is messing with him. 

He could once again feel his scar throbbing. 

"I don't know Dream, ask that to Tubbo after what you did to his brother."

And he thought the tension could not get any higher. The atmosphere grew almost suffocating as Techno laid out his accusation. An aura of ire emanates from Dream. This time, it is _him_ who is pissed, and Techno who is smirking. 

"Did I strike a nerve?" 

"What are you implying?"

Dream's voice is low, lacking the typical playfulness Techno expects of him in this past conversation. Despite his threatening tone however, Techno's smug smirk doesn't drop. 

"Are you saying that I murdered Tommy? Is that it?" There is barely suppressed vitriol in his words. 

Techno decides to keep pushing. 

"How would I know? It's not like I was the last person seen with him. Now who was that again, _Dream_? Sorry, too busy being in a coma to check." He went all in, closing in on Dream who steps back, his heart pounding, he could _hear_ his uneasiness. 

Is he sensing guilt? 

"I did not kill him." His words were steady enough, but Techno's ears wouldn't lie, as he noticed the subtle tremble in his voice. "W-What reason would I have to kill him?" 

"Come on, wasn't he the source of all your problems?" Techno leans in. "You said it yourself, Dream, you only ever cared about his discs to keep him in line. Why go through all that trouble _manipulating_ him if he wasn't a thorn on your side? Hmm?" 

He's heard enough from Ghostbur and Ranboo to know the context behind Tommy's exile. To Techno, it just reeks of a plan orchestrated by Dream to smother Tommy's spirit. But Techno knows Tommy, there is only one reason Dream went all this way to put together this elaborate scheme to harass him. 

He was a threat. 

"Tommy isn't an enemy. Not anymore." Dream's smirk returned, though Techno could not see any smugness in his expression, not with the anxiety that was still coming off of him. "For crying out loud, I went and cashed in my favor! Just for you to _train_ him."

"I needed a protégé! Not some _hapless kid I watched_ **_DIE!!!_** **"**

Dream snapped. He got emotional, too emotional. He is shaking, his fist clenched, breathing heavily. Techno had since halted his approach, watching Dream's well set up mask fall apart before him. 

"...some protégé did he turn out to be."

Techno stated, bluntly, resigned. 

Tommy is dead, he was burned alive the very same day he attempted to kill Techno. He is gone, buried, not coming back. All of his and Dream's efforts in the long run meant nothing. Whether or not Dream actually murdered him didn't matter. He is still _dead_. 

So why had Dream's breathing shifted into laughter? 

Dream is giggling, he is chuckling darkly to himself as he stares down away from Techno, still trembling. Had he gone mad? Had Techno ended up pushing him just a bit much?

" _Oh you couldn't be farther from the truth, Technoblade."_ Dream began. 

He raises his head, despite his mask, Techno could feel him staring at his soul. 

"Tommy was perfect."

"He's _perfect!"_

There is a chill that crawls up to Techno's spine as Dream's manic laughter continues. Even more so as Dream steps forward, approaching _him_. Techno kept standing his ground. 

Then Dream takes out a netherite sword-

Techno immediately calls forth Toothpick. 

"T _his."_ Dream stops, fingers trailing on the increasingly familiar blade. "Is _proof_ of that."

Tilting the weapon, the enchantments shimmered as it revealed an etched name Techno hadn't seen for such a long while, the same sword from back then that he never wanted to see again. 

Lycomedes. 

"You thought Tommy had no idea what this is? Didn't he not give a crap about _Theseus_ or _Lycomedes_ or any of these Greek figures you kept going on about?" 

"He didn't." Techno replied, interrupting Dream's monologuing. "Tommy doesn't exactly listen to most of this stuff, you know him."

"But he listens to _me."_

The smugness in his words are back. His grin is so wide, it shows across his face. Techno could ascertain his pupils are dilated as well, this momentary madness having already taken hold. 

"You see, I gave him a warning." His gaze goes back to the sword. He trails his finger on the tip, lightly enough that it doesn't draw blood. "That wasn't the first time he saw Lycomedes."

Techno's mind flashes back that day, suddenly recalling the hint of realization in Tommy's face upon picking up the very same blade Dream is twirling in his palm. Tommy knew of the sword. Which shouldn't make any sense, he doesn't even care about who Theseus is, let alone Lycomedes, the man who ended up killing him. 

"So you betted on me attempting to kill him for you." Techno is starting to piece it together. "...but you knew- You knew I wouldn't go through with it. Why? What was the point if I am not meant to get rid of him?"

Then it hit him-

"Mmmmm yes. I didn't think you'd fall for it though- ahaha!" Dream's laughter began sounding more mockingly. "I didn't even have to do much of anything! I just told him- Hey, Techno might not be this friend you are starting to see him as-"

"And he hesitated!" He waved Lycomedes in the air as he spoke. "He was _actually_ starting to believe you cared for him."

Techno could almost hear something crack inside of him. His chest hurts, it twists and it burns as he kept listening to Dream's words about his late apprentice. Did Tommy really see him as that? A friend? Did he really? The pain worsens. Techno clutches his chest. 

That fool. 

"So I presented him with proof." Lycomedes is pointed at him, Techno not reacting to the sharp tip ready to stab his throat should Dream choose to. "If you see Technoblade wielding the sword _Lycomedes,_ you'll know you're still nothing but Theseus to him."

"You're still the kid with the hero complex threatening his ideals of anarchy."

And so, things fell into place, and it hit Techno like a sledgehammer. 

"You set me up to betray him."

"...I did." 

The voices grew louder, immensely furious by the revelation of what Dream had done, just as much as Technoblade himself _is._ Techno now wants nothing more than to tear at that definitely smirking visage under that same smiley mask. Tear it apart. Claw it until it is far more unrecognizable than the scorched face of Tommy's remains. 

Not yet. 

"He _chose_ me, Technoblade!" Dream gestures to himself, a sound of triumph emanating from his voice. " _H_ _e believed me more than he would ever believe you!!!"_

"...but he's still dead."

Dream stopped, smirk dropping, taken aback by Techno's words. 

"No matter what actually happened, Tommy still fell, losing his last life swimming in lava."

Techno chuckled darkly. 

"In the end… You still didn't get your _perfect protégé._ "

There was a long pause, feeling far longer than any other moments of silence him and Dream had shared up to this point. It almost felt like an eternity, these two rivals turned enemies just standing there, silence deafening. There is no peace in this quiet, only resentment that continues to grow. Like everything could easily end up in violence, if neither of them had the restraint. 

Finally, the silence ends with Dream smirking, opening his mouth to speak. 

"...I'll let you be the judge of that."

Dream steps aside. Techno's ears twitched upon hearing the gates opening behind Dream. Somebody is emerging from the blackstone structure. Techno's grip on Toothpick hardens as he awaits for whatever threat is coming towards him. 

" _T_ _heo_ , would you kindly escort Techno off of my premises."

There, having come from the building was Theo. A red clad individual, almost wearing an exact copy of Dream's own gear. Down to the same mask, with the only key difference being that his mask's smile is turned upside down, frowning, as opposed to Dream's perpetually smirking one. 

Theo nods as Dream begins walking past Techno, ender pearl now in hand, ready to teleport out of there, away from him. 

"I guess I'll leave you to it." Was Dream's last order to this new Theo person before he disappears in a puff of ender pearl particles. 

Techno is left with this strange new copy of Dream, just standing silently before him. 

"...it didn't take long for him to find a replacement, huh." Techno remarked bitterly at the thought of Tommy. 

His thoughts were cut short by Theo slowly placing a hand on his mask, pulling it off of his face methodically. 

Techno froze. 

"Heeeey Blade?" 

He just stood there, mouth agape at the person before him. If he had just seen a ghost he wouldn't be as shocked. But no, this isn't a ghost. This is the same kid he saw being buried six feet underground embraced by the roots of L'Mantree. The same scorched face staring right at him. 

"...I have a favor to ask you."

And just like that, everything truly fell into place. Techno doesn't like it, not one bit. 

And this time, he understood why.

\---

_The young piglin hybrid squealed as he saw a winged figure looming over him. He lands back first on a stray boat that just happened to be lying there. Shrieking as he waves a sword around, his short limbs barely able to swing properly as he wordlessly screamed for the tall figure to leave him alone._

_The man simply grabbed his blade. He flinched. This is it. He's caught stealing from a player. And here he thought he could keep mooching off of him for as long as he was injured. But no, he's a fool, and he's just gonna die pathetically like the others._

_He squeezes his eyes shut, his shaky fingers letting go of the sword that was gently pulled away from him._

_"Shhhh, buddy, it's ok."_

_Instead of the agony of what he thought death would feel like, he instead felt arms wrap around him, patting him on his back._

_He feels himself being pacified. Why is he being pacified? A piglin should never let his guard down!_

_But still, the patting is working, soon his breath evened and he found himself whimpering under the player's arms. This is wrong. So wrong. He is gonna die for this!_

_He felt his stubby legs rise, leaving the ground. He squeaked as the man held him close, carrying him away from the piles of stolen gold and food. Weakly, he tried to struggle out of his grip, but couldn't, far too exhausted. He instead buried his face further into his shoulder, resigned to whatever fate he has in store of him._

_It was a good run. Looting from villagers and players alike, getting hunted down, being able to somewhat fight back, he even got this neat sword! His piglin brethren would be proud at how long he even lasted in the Overworld, despite how short it actually is._

_Death doesn't come however, as he felt himself laid down on an oddly comfortable bed. A mushroom soup placed besides him, which he immediately engulfs. The man who took him was chucking as he ate a proper meal since what felt like forever._

_"You're a hungry little one, aren't ya?"_

_He ignores him, preferring to focus on inhaling the soup._

_"Poor guy, were you hurt?"_

_The man reaches out for his arm, which was still bleeding. Some player got the drop on him and wounded him. It isn't as bad as what he normally sustains on a daily basis but it still does hold him back a lot though. Why else wasn't he able to fight back against this winged individual?_

_He hissed, and the man pulls away reflexively. Still chuckling however._

_"Sorry bout that bud, hang on- Let me grab you something."_

_In his hand suddenly appears a glass container. Shimmering liquid sloshed inside it. He was so fascinated by it that he didn't noticed the man pulling his arm up gently, pouring the liquid on his wound._

_He wailed, it stings!_

_"No no- It's ok, it only hurts for a bit, don't worry."_

_He peered one eye open, watching his flesh dance and weave into itself, closing the wound. His pain was replaced by fascination as he watches himself fully regenerating, sniffing on the arm and sensing no sign of an opening anywhere, besides the smell of drying blood._

_"There you go! All better."_

_He blinks, looking up at the man. What a strange player._

_"Now, I can't just keep calling you bud. What do I call you?"_

_He tilts his head. Was he asking him? Nobody calls him anything. Just Piglin or screaming really. How was he supposed to answer._

_The man's gaze trailed to the sword he took from him. It is rusty, barely holding together due to overuse. The gears in the man's head seems to be turning, clicking._

_"....Blade?" The man stares at him as if asking for approval._

_That sounds dumb, he snorts._

_The man chuckles, he really do likes laughing even though he has no clue what is funny. "Alright alright, I'll think of something better later. I swear."_

_He promised, Blade remembered that promise._

_He will remember all of this actually._

_He'll remember the smell of mushroom soup permeating the air. He'll remember the wonder of first witnessing his wound stich back up by the magic of a potion. He'll remember his newly given name, and the man that took him in._

_He'll remember everything._

\---

And he remembers as he shook Theo's hand, sealing the deal. 

"I'm in."

Technoblade lives by his promises. 

No matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! The sequel shall be published a little later than usual, sorry, I plan on taking my time on that. Anyways, thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely the least dark of the series as of the time I'm writing this (watch this age horribly)
> 
> Also, this is way longer than I expected, so probably going to be one of the longest in the series as well, so sorry if it takes a while to finish :)


End file.
